How the Monsters fall like Leaves
by Ella Exen
Summary: AU where it is normal for monsters and creatures to roam freely.Witches, vampires, werewolfs, ect. Levi is a hunan who is assigned to assassate a witch. Levi gets cursed and he turns into a NEKO! He runs for his life. Eren is a vampire who is looking for his best friend. He takes home a cat for his new pet out of loneliness. Watch how the monsters fall like leaves... LevixEren
1. How the Monsters fall like Leaves

How the Monsters fall like Leaves

†

Today was a great day even though the skies were morbid grey. It was beautiful to look at. Levi, after yesterday's events had a new assignment. His specialty was to hunt vampires but today he had a different job. He had to assassinate a witch. So here he was, walking down a dark alley. He was heading for the address he was given. Levi had his weapons with him. He stealthily walked around a small house. Here was the witch's house. It gave Levi the chills. It was a pleasant feeling, it meant that the job was going to be fun… Quietly, Levi slipped into the window that was open. The smell was what hit him first. It smelled like different spices, herbs… and dead things…

"I've been waiting for you assassin…" Said the witch.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Annie." Levi said sarcastically. He came out of hiding. He came face to face with Annie, "So you've been expecting me?"

She nodded, "I won't be killed so easily, assassin…"

Levi simply took a fighting stance, "We'll see about that…" He lunged for Annie swiftly. She seemed to dodge him with ease and quickness. Levi noticed that she seemed to be muttering something under her breath. Suddenly, he felt pain grow inside of him. He started to shift… Into a cat. Levi saw the ground become closer as he landed on his newly formed paws.

Annie laughed, "What's wrong assassin? Can't fight now?" Levi saw a brief flow of light shoot past him. _She was shooting at him!_ Levi panicked. He couldn't fight like this. And damn it, he had to run. Levi ran out of the window he came in. He hated this. He found himself running down an alley. Levi was an all black cat… but instead of yellow eyes… He had silver eyes.

Levi found himself lost and confused. He didn't know where he was going now… He wasn't even sure he could find his way home. Levi didn't know why but he was heading for the forest. He needed to come up with a strategy… He knew that the forest would make it harder for the witch to find him. Now, it was starting to rain, much to Levi's annoyance... It was also cold, Levi had nothing to keep himself warm anymore…

Just when he thought he was safe, he ran into something… A person. Levi looked up. At least it wasn't a witch… It was a brunet. He looked down at Levi, then slowly picked him up. Levi flinched as the strange man picked him up. He didn't protest because he was still in shock. He stayed quiet was the man brought Levi to what seemed like a big ass house or a mansion. Levi looked around. He didn't remember ever being here or even knew it existed…

When the man entered the house, he set Levi down proclaiming that he'd be back. Levi shook his body. He was wet… And for once Levi didn't like it. He stayed put. Levi didn't' know where or what the man was going or doing right now. For now… This strange man was his only hope. The man came out with a food bowl and he set it down, "I'm naming you Lucy!" Levi hissed at the name, "–Wait… What gender are you?" The man leaned forward trying to grab at Levi. He dodged the guys' hand. _Hell no._ He didn't want some random guy looking at his private part… Though he was a cat now… How the fuck could he turn himself back? Would he be stuck this way forever…? Levi found himself running into the kitchen… Or at least that's what it looked like. He hid under the table. He could hear the guy coming for him. Levi felt something shirt. He cringed as he hit his head on the table… _Damn it._ Levi mentally cursed. _How did this happen?_ Levi was human again… Or at least that's what he thought before he saw a tail… _Fuck._ Levi touched his head… He sighed. He had ears too… He was also _naked._

"Who the hell are you!?"

Levi pushed himself back further under the table. He could say that he was nervous. He was in some random guys' house… _Naked_. He had no weapons to protect himself. He hesitated, "M-my name is Levi…" _Damn_… He never felt so weak until now…

"My name is Eren… Why are you in my house?" Levi watched as Eren went on his knees and looked under the table. Levi kept his head down but he glanced up. His ears flattened and his tail wrapped around him. Levi continued to cover himself. Eren continued talking, "…I'm not going to hurt you, Levi…" he said. _Yeah, right._ Levi knew better. He knew that when a vampire said they were not going to hurt people, it actually meant the opposite…

"Tch. You're the one who brought me in here… I was the fucking cat…" Levi's eyes were grey, just like the cats'. Levi found himself moving away from …Eren was it? He wasn't sure he could trust this guy. Levi stared at him. Levi was irritated with himself. Usually, he was the intimidating one… Not the other way around.

"You're the cat?" Eren repeated. Eren then eyed Levi, look everywhere, taking in details. Eren frowned, "Are you just going to keep running away from me like a wuss?"

Levi froze in place for a moment. He knew that there was a reason for his nervousness… The way Eren eyed him… Like he was food, "Can I have something to wear?" _Anything would be better than nothing_, Levi thought. He was no wuss… Levi looked at the brunet. Something felt off… Levi thought he knew what it was, "A-are you a vampire…?" Damn, why did he stutter again? He wasn't scared of him… Was he? _Tch, no._ Levi thought, _That's stupid._ Levi had never been afraid of vampires. He was pretty indifferent about them actually. Though, most of his killings were of vampires. Levi hesitated before moving slightly towards Eren. His tail flickered.

Eren smirked, "I am a vampire… Please come out from under the table, Levi…" He stayed where he was, unmoving.

Biting his lip, Levi could tell that this was going nowhere. He sighed. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his body… It was how Eren stared at him that made him uncomfortable. He knew that there was a possibility of dying… Especially since he was weak…. Levi glared at the vampire. He was cocky and if Levi had a weapon, he'd teach the shit a lesson. Sadly, there was no time for that… Levi had to suck it up and deal with it. Thus, Levi found himself slowly and cautiously coming out of under the table. He covered himself as he did, though he couldn't cover his ass… He at least could cover his dick. As soon as he got out from under the table, he glanced up at Eren.

Eren looked smug as he pulled off his cape and wrapped it around Levi. He buttoned it for Levi and nodded, "I'll be back with some clothes." Thus, he got up and left. Levi pulled the cape around him. He held it close to his body. He was relieved that he hadn't eaten him alive right then and there. Levi waited patiently for Eren to come back. He had thought about running… But Eren was a vampire. They were incredibly fast… And Levi was sure Eren would kill him if he tried. Maybe once he solved his transformation, he'd take the vampire on in a fight. Eren came back with some clothes. They looked like they might fit… Levi's ears twitched forward. Eren was just giving him these clothes? _Great._ Levi held the cape close to his body as he looked up at Eren. "…um, Thanks…" He knew he should be polite, he didn't want to die yet after all. Levi reached for the clothing and took it from Eren's hands.

"You're welcome…" Eren looked around, "I'll be back." Eren said as he left.

Levi watched him light candles. Personally, Levi liked candles. Plus, those candles smelled like lavender… Like soap that he used. So Levi was perfectly okay with this. While Eren was lighting some candles, Levi took the liberty of quickly getting on the clothes that Eren brought. H sighed in relief that they were clean. Levi felt a small pain on his backside. Levi frowned. _Damn my tail for getting in the way…_ Levi couldn't pull his pants up all the way, or if he did, he couldn't zip them up and button them. "Tch." Levi pulled them as far as they would go and still be comfortable. He just made sure that the cape covered his ass.

When Eren came back into the kitchen he looked at Levi, tilting his head, "You got dressed fast… Do the clothes fit you?" Levi looked over at Eren and them suddenly he was in front of him, shockingly fast. Eren was glaring at Levi.

"Tch... Yeah… They seem to fit fine. Thank you…" Levi said sternly, "Haven't you ever heard of personal space..?" Levi's ears flatten and his tail whipped. His glare was just as intense though he only looked less intimidating because he was half cat right now…

Eren had smirked again. He lunged towards Levi making him slam onto the floor. Levi's breath hitched. He was shocked by what just happened. One second he was standing and then the next second he was on the floor being pinned down. He shivered, he could feel the vampire's breath on him. _Fuck._ Levi knew that fighting back would be in vain… But that didn't mean he'd give up. He had to think of something quick. His heart raced, "Wait..! Eren stop, hold up!" Levi shifted his head slightly away from Eren, "Let's make a deal or something..!" He hoped the vampire would hear him and wasn't already too far gone.

There was a moment of silence before Eren answered him, "What is it?" He paused, "What's your deal?"

Levi hesitated before looking up at Eren, "Help me change back into my human form… You know, help me break the spell… And," Levi bit his lip, "I'll let you feed from me everyday… Or whenever you're hungry… As long as you don't kill me…" Levi looked away. Why did he just say that..? He had never been bitten by a vampire before… It couldn't hurt too much, could it? Levi's ears twitched and his tail wrapped itself around Eren's leg. Levi had no idea how he did that, it just happened… He looked at Eren nervously, "I-is it a deal...?" Levi stuttered. He knew all too well that he was literally close to death right now…

Instead of getting an answer, Eren smelled him and the licked him… Levi could feel his heart race as Eren licked his neck all the way to his forehead… _Disgusting…_ Eren didn't even answer him but judging from his reaction… He accepted the deal. "Hm… Fine." Eren slowly got off of Levi, "You got lucky cat…"

"I'm not a cat…" Levi muttered as he glared at Eren and then the floor. He stood up slowly. He was still in some shock… He just promised a vampire that he could feed on Levi if he wanted… Basically whenever he wanted… As long as Levi didn't' die… What happened after his curse was broken..? Would Eren kill him then...?

"You're sleeping in the guest room and if you escape, I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully." Eren finished and went up the spiral staircase.

Levi cringed, his tail swayed, "Slow and painful sounds fun… Maybe we should try it sometime…" Levi was half mocking the vampire and half saying it out of spite. He already knew that escaping was futile… He knew how vampires worked… to Levi's shock, Eren just left him there… Guest room..? Eren didn't say where it was… Levi stubbornly walked up the stairs. He assumed all of the rooms were upstairs. Levi looked around as he got up the stairs… Everything was massive… There were several doors down this hallway… _Which one could it be..?_ Levi thought.

Eren threw a gust of air around the mansion. All the candles sparked into dust and disappeared making everything pith black, "Good thing you're a cat Levi." Eren hollered over and shut his door making a loud echo in the hallway.

"Bastard…" Levi muttered. It only took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. Cats were good at seeing in the dark. It was daylight out now… This mansion must have no windows or something… Though, now that he thought about it, the whole place was lit by candles… Levi had to open several doors until he finally found the guest room… Levi sighed and walked in slowly. The room was very nice and clean. The bed looked like it was suited for a king… Levi locked the door behind him. _Maybe that will slow him down if he decides to visit…_ Levi thought as he sat down on the bed. _At least he didn't ask me to sleep with him…_

†

The color today was grey. Blankets of dusty pale clouds hovered over the sky. But it was beautiful. It matched the season so well. Colorful leaves with golden, orange and rosy crisp touching's. It crunched under the brunette's boots as he walked through a long path that lead to his home. The path had tall trees on each side blazing with colors. Everything was relaxing except for the storm brewing inside the green eyed vampire. He was sad and confused. He had wished he could find his lost best friend, Armin.

Eren knew that Armin told him about a rumor of an assassin roaming around Sina Village. Armin said that he hunted monsters and told Eren to be careful when in the streets alone. Eren couldn't find Armin after that day. He saw no lights in his wizard-like mansion. He was worried for his best friend. So Eren decided to go experiment and try to find who took Armin and where he was at.

Heading inside his mansion, Eren looked around. It was quite a pleasant mansion. The floor was white marble and his lighting was a candle lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling so delicately. He felt hungry… If Eren couldn't find humans to kill he would usually hunt for rabbits and lamb if there were any. He was alone at the moment.

The sun was going to rise soon... He'd better hurry, luckily it was dark enough to even walk outside right now. Eren walked out of his mansion. He lurked cautiously into the trees. He was hungry thus, he searched for food or at least tried to. He wasn't feeling his best. He's been trying to have rabbits more, using them more of a dinner than humans or other creatures… And that seemed to make him want even more food than usual.

Eren felt droplets of rain and the rain grew into a hard drizzle. It was too late to hunt now… So Eren started to head back to his mansion when suddenly he was stopped by a black furry object. Eren looked down. It appeared to be a cat with silver gleaming eyes. Poor cat…probably a stray. Eren looked around and then picked up the furry feline.

When Eren made it back inside his mansion, he closed and locked the door behind him. He placed the cat on the floor, "Be right back…" He then rushed into the kitchen. Eren sighed as He entered the kitchen. He used to have a cat… but she died a long time ago. She was a ginger cat. Eren got a bowl of dried food and went back to the living room where the cat was. Eren laid the food bowl in front of the cat and thought for a while… _Hm… it wouldn't hurt to have a pet again… since I am alone now…_

"I'm naming you Lucy! –Wait… What gender are you?" Eren was about to look when the cat hissed. Eren flinched when the cat hissed. He watched it run into the kitchen. After waiting a couple seconds, Eren followed it. Only to see a naked man with a cat ears and tail under the table.

"Who the hell are you!?" _Why is there a naked man in my house?_ He couldn't even see the man's face, just black hair and lots of skin below his head.

"M-my name is Levi…"

Levi… The name echoed in Eren's head, "My name is Eren… Why are you in my house?" Eren asked as he went on his knees and looked under the table. Levi still seemed to want to hide his face by looking down, and hiding his private with his hand. "…I'm not going to hurt you, Levi…" Eren said. Though he may since the man was human and Eren was feeling blood thirsty.

Eren received a cocky answer, "Tch. You're the one who brought me in here… I was the fucking cat…"

"You're the cat?" That explains the tail and ears. Eren was finally able to see Levi's face. He had metallic grey eyes just like the cat did. They were sharp and… pretty. Eren frowned, "Are you just going to keep running away from me like a wuss?" Eren could lock far away doors if Levi ever tried escaping… He wanted him for dinner… but something else in his body said not to kill him.

Levi seemed nervous he didn't answer the question. He looked up at Eren, "Can I have something to wear?" He stared at Eren while he paused, "A-are you a vampire?"

Smirking as his ocean eyes sharpened, Eren nodded, "I am a vampire… Please come out from under the table, Levi…" Eren wasn't moving from where he was. He was going to sit by the table and not give Levi jack shit unless he came out from his hiding spot. Levi stayed there for a while, unmoving. He seemed to get the idea when he noticed that Eren wasn't going anywhere. Levi slowly made his way out from under the table, covering himself the best he could as he did so. Eren smiled as Levi cautiously obeyed him. He took off his red cape and wrapped it around Levi. He clipped on the only button on the hooded cape.

Eren felt satisfied, "I'll be back with some clothes." Eren got up and headed up the spiral stairs. He tried to find the smallest clothes he could and then went back downstairs with black pants, boxers and a tee. He then found Levi again and handed him the clothes.

"…um, Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" Eren looked around. The scented lavender candles he lit were starting to die out, "I'll be back." Eren left the kitchen once again to get a lighter and more scented candles. He did have a couple lights… but he loved candles so much. If anyone would ever try to escape he'd throw a big gust that blew out all of the candles, leaving the castle dark and scary. It was easier for prey to be eaten.

When he was done, Eren came back into the kitchen, "You got dressed fast…Do the clothes fit you?" Eren walked up to Levi with speed he didn't mean to use. He looked Levi up and down. Why was he doing this? He should be killing this weakling right now, shouldn't he? Eren realized how short his was. It was amusing. Eren glared down at Levi.

Levi flinched from Eren's speed, "Tch... Yeah… They seem to fit fine. Thank you…" Levi's eyes became serious, "Haven't you ever heard of personal space..?" Eren watched Levi's ears flatten and his tail whipped. Levi glared right back at Eren.

Eren smirked. His mouth ached for blood and he could feel himself getting weaker by the minute from not drinking his blood… Something was stopping him, something was preventing him… Was it his heart…? No. Eren was lifeless. Eren couldn't take it anymore. He lunged towards Levi making him slam onto the floor. Eren pinned both of Levi's arms down and leaned down just above Levi's neck. Levi didn't fight back.

"Wait..! Eren stop, hold up!" Levi moved his head away from Eren, "Let's make a deal or something..!"

_Oh? That's an interesting request… _Eren paused and looked down at Levi, "What is it..?" A part of Eren was happy that he didn't lose control and drink the blood out of Levi's skin. Another part of him was weak and was begging for something to quench his thirst. "What's your deal?"

He didn't get an answer right away but when he did, it intrigued Eren, "Help me change back into my human form… You know, help me break the spell… And," Eren saw Levi bite his lip, "I'll let you feed from me everyday… Or whenever you are hungry… As long as you don't kill me…" Then Levi looked away. Eren watched as Levi's ears twitched. Eren suddenly felt something move across his leg. Eren quickly glanced down, Levi's tail had wrapped itself around his leg… "I-is it a deal..?"

Though Eren didn't say anything, he was very satisfied with the deal… but he wanted to taste Levi and see if he was actually good enough to be eaten. He sniffed the neko's neck and licked it all the way up to his forehead, Levi's bangs dragged along Eren's tongue. Levi's skin tasted delicious… with a little hint of soap and a touch of witches magic… "Hm… Fine." Eren slowly got off of Levi, "You got lucky cat…"

"I'm not a cat…"

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room and if you escape, I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully." Eren finished and went up the spiral staircase, leaving Levi to try and find the guest room by himself. Just before he got into his room, Eren threw a gust of air around the mansion. All the candles sparked into dust and disappeared making everything pith black, "Good thing you're a cat Levi." Eren hollered over and shut his door making a loud echo in the hallway. Eren could hear after a while, doors opening and closing. Finally, he heard a door shut and a lock turned. Guess Levi finally found the guest bedroom. Eren laid down, smiling to himself. He slowly fell asleep.

**This was literally based off of a RP me and my friend did. I copied it word for word I promise. Levi's POV is by me and Eren's POV is by my good friend Lindsey~! Without her this would not be possible~!**

**Please tell me what you think~!**


	2. Down to the Village of Sina

Down to the Village of Sina

†

Levi awoke from his slumber from a loud knocking at the door. He actually had slept very nicely. Levi yawned and stretched, much like a cat would. He slowly got out of bed. He unlocked the door and glanced out. He saw Eren standing outside of the door, "Yes..?" Levi opened the door wider. He wasn't afraid of Eren at all. His face was monotone. Levi flicked his tail slowly. Technically it was night time right now…

"I need my cape back…" Eren rubbed his eyes. "And get your ass up. We're going to Sina village." Eren said in a commanding voice.

Crossing his arms, Levi replied, "Tch… As you can see, I'm already up… Thanks to you." Levi sighed and turned around. He went over to the dresser that he had the cape on. It was nicely folded. Levi picked it up and walked back up to Eren, "Here." Levi's ears went down. _Why am I obeying this brat..? Maybe it's the cat side of me…_ "So, why are we going to Sina?" Levi had been down there yesterday… That's how he ended up in mess…

"You're going to help me find my friend or at least find something that could track him down. He's been missing for so long… I'm very worried about him… So get ready and we'll head out." Eren had a glint in his eyes.

Levi sighed and nodded, "I'll go with you…" Levi hesitated and then realized something, "Wait… I can't go like this…." Levi's ears folded back and his tail drooped, "I'll look like a fool with… Ears and a tail…" Levi leaned against the doorway, "Do you by chance have an extra cape… Or hoodie or something..?" Levi was trying to ask nicely. He looked at the ground.

"…Yes I do…" Levi watched Eren leave to go get it. He came back in a flash. He had it nicely folded and it even smelled like lavender. Levi was thankful that he could have the extra cape, "You can keep it. I barely use it anyway…" Eren handed it to Levi who wrapped it around himself and pulled the hoodie up so it covered his ears. Levi checked to make sure his tail was covered.

Something snapped inside of Levi… He felt disgusting right now despite the clean cape. It was the fact that he was still wearing the same clothes and he also hadn't taken a shower yet… "Say… Can I stop by my home or something…? So I can get some clothes..?" Levi was hoping to go by himself, "Oh, and food. I'm assuming that since you're a vampire you don't have any food here..?" Levi tilted his head, observing Eren.

"Yes… But you better not escape from me… I'll know when or if you do…"

Levi nodded, "That's fine… I'll meet you near the edge of the forest." _I'll at least walk with you down the path…_ Closing the door behind him, Levi followed Eren down the stairs and out the door.

The walk was quiet for the most part. The only sounds were that of the wind blowing the trees, random animals, and the crunch under their feet as they stepped on leaves. They got to the end of the forest, where the village was just down the path.

"I'll see you when it's near morning." Eren said and Levi nodded. He left Eren behind and headed in one direction. Levi first made his way to his home first. He would at least keep his promise and come back. Though, he supposed he could get some weapons while he was here… Maybe he would. Levi entered his home with ease. It was just as nice as he left it… Levi smirked. He took off the hood of the cape and looked around. He went into his bedroom first. He pulled out a travel bag. Levi opened his closet and chose several dressy and casual clothes. He folded everything nicely and compact. Levi even shoved a few cleaning products in. He then checked his hidden chest, he took out a hand gun and several blades. Things that could be easily carried if need be. One of the blades he strapped to his leg, the rest he put in his travel bag.

Now that he felt satisfied with what he had, Levi decided to eat. He made his way into the kitchen. He wanted something to eat. After looking through what food he had here, he settled with some fish… Maybe he was craving it because he was half cat..? Levi shrugged. At least he liked fish.

After cooking the fish, Levi got a plate and a fork. He then proceeded to eat the fish he had prepared, his tail swayed side to side. The fish was _delicious._ He sighed from being full. Levi never remembered eating so much. He stood up slowly and went to do the dishes. When he was done doing that, he made his way out to the living room. He eyed the sofa. _Maybe I could take a small nap… No, correction, it would be a cat nap._

Several hours passed and Levi stretched as he awoke from his cat nap… _Shit._ Levi had to meet up with Eren soon… But before he did… Levi had to pause and look at the way he was laying… In a ball… like how cats sleep… "Tch. Stupid curse…" Levi yawned as he sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes. All Levi left like doing was to be lazy and do nothing… _Perhaps I'm a little more cat that I realize._ Levi thought. He grabbed his bag and made sure his house was in order before leaving and locking the door behind him. Levi pulled his hood up.

†

The next day came as Eren fluttered his eyes open. He got up slowly and looked out the window. He flinched at the small light that came from outside. The sun was almost done setting, vanishing into the horizon. Even if he was a vampire, he still wanted to see the light once in a while… He was surprisingly tan even for a vampire. Eren went to take a shower. When he was done, he had very nice clothing on that would only look better with his red cape… that Levi had. He went out into the hallway and found the room Levi was sleeping in. He knocked on Levi's door loudly.

Eren impatiently waited for Levi to open the door, "Yes..?" Levi opened the door wider.

"I need my cape back…" Eren rubbed his eyes. He had a reason to why he got up. He wanted to try to find Armin, maybe by searching through Sina village… but he wasn't going to leave Levi here alone, "And get your ass up. We're going to Sina village." Eren commanded.

Eren watched as Levi crossed his arms, "Tch… As you can see, I'm already up… Thanks to you." Levi yawned and turned around. Eren saw that Levi got the cape he wanted, "Here." Levi paused as he stared at Eren, "So, why are we going to Sina?"

"You're going to help me find my friend or at least find something that could track him down. He's been missing for so long… I'm very worried about him… So get ready and we'll head out." Eren's oceanic eyes dazzled with determination and anger. He didn't want to lose his friend… Not now.

Levi simply nodded, "I'll go with you…" His brows furrowed, "Wait… I can't go like this…." His ears moved back and his tail fell, "I'll look like a fool with… Ears and a tail…" Levi leaned against the doorway, "Do you by chance have an extra cape… Or hoodie or something..?" Levi then looked at the ground.

"…Yes I do…" It was a green hooded cape. Eren left to go get it. He came back in a flash. He had it nicely folded and it even smelled like lavender, "You can keep it. I barely use it anyway…" Eren handed it to Levi, he then wrapped the red cape around himself. Eren watched Levi put on his own cape.

Something told Eren that Levi was disgusted with something, he was cringing, "Say… Can I stop by my home or something…? So I can get some clothes..? Oh, and food. I'm assuming that since you're a vampire you don't have any food here..?" Levi tilted his head slightly.

What Levi didn't know was that he actually had food… It was his bait for humans that decided to show up but it was probably spoiled by now… It had been a while since Eren had eaten a human. He approved of Levi going to his house, "Yes… But you better not escape from me… I'll know when or if you do…" Eren was taking a risk that he would accept.

Levi nodded, "That's fine… I'll meet you near the edge of the forest." Then they were off. The left the house and walked down the path.

Turning towards Levi, Eren smiled, "I'll see you when it's near morning." He watched Levi leave, everything falling silent as the gentle breeze breathed cold air on Eren's face.

Eren kept his hood on as he walked into the village. He happens to hear lots of jingles coming from a tent store. The brunet walked up to the tent like stand and scans through the things that kept jingling. It was like a pet store. There appeared to be collars with bells on them. _Cute…_ Eren thought. There were even laser pointers and catnip. _Would he like it..?_

"You've been staring at those toys for a while young man." An elderly man next to the cash register cracks a smile across his aged face, "Would you like something?"

Hesitating, Eren thought for a while, "Yes, please."

Shuffling out of the tent, Eren ended up leaving with a bag of catnip, a laser, different types of collars and a leash. He was satisfied from what he had chosen. _Levi better not give me crap after I do this for him…_ Eren thought as he kept walking around the village. After walking around for a couple hours, remembered to get some food for Levi. He then sees something that catches his eye. It was a board… but not just any board… it allowed you to talk to spirits. Eren walked up to the stand. _Huh? Where's the cashier?_ Eren almost flinched when a girl with glasses and a crazy ponytail on pops out of nowhere.

"HELLO THERE! My name is Hanji!" She said, her eyes beamed and she smiled. She looked at Eren and then the Ouija board, "Are you interested in my Ouija board?" Her eyes widened as she danced around. She didn't seem to know how to stop moving. "It allows you to talk to spirits!"

Eren smiled politely, "I-I'd like to buy the Ouija board please." Eren didn't want to message the spirits now, especially not when it's in public. He would use it some other time when he needed it… _Maybe with Levi?_ Eren paused. He had been recently thinking about that Neko for quite a while lately… Eren gathered everything he bought into one bag. He waited for Levi afterwards as he gazed at the moon that was half covered by the trees. Another hour or so Eren waited. Finally, he saw Levi… and he didn't know why… but he smiled deeply when the cat came closer.


	3. It all started with the Cat Nip

It all started with the Cat Nip

†

Levi and Eren had walked towards Eren's home quietly. Levi was thankful Eren hadn't said anything about being late… Though, what bothered him was the smile that was plastered on his face. And what more, Levi could smell something… He couldn't put his finger on it… But whatever it was… It made Levi's ears twitch and his tail swayed more and more.

They made it to Eren's mansion. First, Levi left travel bag in front of the stairs. Levi took the food from Eren and went into the kitchen. Levi cringed. There was some rotten food…_Tch_. _No this has to be clean…Now. _"Eren…this is _filthy_…How the fuck do you live with this?" Levi was getting into cleaning mode.

"It doesn't bother me…how come it bothers you, cat?" Eren replied from the other room.

"Tch. Wrong answer…." Levi was emptying the whole kitchen of anything that was old and rotten. "I'll have you know that I don't tolerate dirty living space… It _must_ be clean. I refuse to live in a shithole." Levi sighed as he was done, he started his next task… He went to his travel bag and got some cleaning supplies… _It's time to clean._ "And I don't give a fuck who you think you are, vampire, but this mansion _will_ be clean while I stay here…" Levi talked as he now started to clean the counter. What he said wasn't a request. It was a command and almost a threat.

Levi heard Eren scoff from the other room. "Um… My mansion is pretty clean for your information, kitty."

Listening to Eren's comment, Levi rolled his eyes, "Fine… Whatever." There was a sudden sound of something tarring, like Eren was opening something. "I'll just make sure it's up to my level…" Levi lost his train of thought. He sniffed the air… It was that smell again… But stronger… Levi's tail flexed to the side in a whip-like motion. He stopped what he was doing… "…Eren..? What did you open..? I can smell it from in here…"

He heard Eren move. He was coming into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, "It's cat nip." Eren ripped the bag even more and then left for a moment, only to come back with a decently large box. He placed the cat nip bag next to the box.

"Cat nip…" Levi repeated, "You sly mother fucker…" He could tell now that Eren was up to no good. And when Eren tore it open more… _Oh…_ Levi had to stop himself from running over there… _Why is this happening..?_ Levi silently cursed himself. "W-why did you get cat nip..?" His ears flickered as he dared to look over to where Eren was… He could see the bag of cat nip and a box… "What's that box for?" Levi's tail swished again.

Eren smirked devilishly, "For the cat nip…"

"Wait… No. Don't make me do this…" Levi said before he watched Eren. He tore the wrapper all the way off and poured some into the box. He now knew what Eren's intensions were… "You evil bastard…" He muttered. It took insane willpower to stay put but now that the bag was open… And the cat nip was in the box… And the smell was just intoxicating… And Levi just wanted to jump into it. Levi gave in. He couldn't resist any longer. His eyes were dilated. Levi's ears twitched as he approached the box, the scent was getting stronger. He got up to the box and glared down, "I fucking hate you." Levi then bit his lip and jumped into the box. Before he knew it he was rolling and shuffling around in the box. He couldn't help it. He had to. He rubbed his face in it, ass up.

Levi was too distracted to notice anything Eren did. He felt Eren put something on his neck. He didn't really care about it right now. All he cared about was the cat nip… He felt Eren's hand brush against his cheek briefly… _Wait._ Levi could smell some of it on Eren's hand… He reacted before he could do anything about it. He leaned his head into Eren's hand. _Oh, yes…_ Levi liked that contact. He felt Eren scratch his ear and Levi about lost it.

He started to purr.

Levi stopped for a moment, his face completely red. _What the fuck was that?_ Levi thought. He was surprised that he could even think straight. Maybe it was because he was half cat. There was still plenty of cat nip. And a jingle sound, it was a bell. That's when Levi vaguely remembered that Eren had put something on his neck. Levi still didn't care right now.

Eren's hand continued to pet and scratch Levi's head and ears. Levi shivered as Eren's hand went down. It passed his undercut and trailed on his neck. By now Levi had ignored the heat that was all over his body, including his face. He was purring again. It was a deep sound, like his voice. Levi shivered again as Eren's hands brushed against his neck. They felt cold… Or at least that was the excuse Levi had come up with. Levi proceeded to lean into Eren's hand. Slowly, without realizing it, Levi was coming out of the box. He was getting closer to Eren.

Then, Eren's hands slid down Levi's shirt and lifted up it gently. His hands were now on Levi's stomach, rubbing up and down. Levi shifted as Eren moved his hands around. He hesitated before purring more. His touch felt amazing… Levi wanted Eren to touch him more… As Eren's hand moved across his stomach, Levi didn't even protest… He didn't admit it, though it was very obvious that he wanted this. Levi wondered how close Eren wanted him because Levi couldn't help but to continue to keep getting closer to him. Levi flexed his tail and it went forward, they were now close enough that Levi could wrap his tail around Eren's leg once. He purred. He didn't want this to stop.

Suddenly, Levi felt the ground leave him. Eren picked him up and laid him on the floor. Levi's face was still a light pink. His breath hitched as Eren settled right next to him. Levi felt something rise within him. It was like a heat traveling down…And even more, Levi felt turned on by Eren's actions. He had more cat nip all over his hands so when he started to stroke and pet Levi, not only did it feel nice but it smelled nice too. Eren's hands moved up his chest and then suddenly Levi felt Eren's hands on his nipples. "Mm-Nya…" Levi made a moan-like sound. Levi moved his arms around Eren's neck and pulled him down slightly. Wherever Eren touched him seemed to burn and make Levis body heat up. This was all becoming arousing for Levi.

Eren straddled Levi, allowing his tail to wrap around his leg. Levi's ears twitched. He was still purring slightly. He felt like he was in bliss though he had some control over what he was doing. Maybe it was because he wasn't a full cat… He didn't stop Eren as his hands traveled lower. When Eren pressed down on his v-line, again Levi let out a little moaning sound, "Mmn…" He mumbled, "Eren…" Levi wanted Eren to keep going. He just couldn't help it… He was… Though he didn't want to admit it. He was very horny right now and Eren was only persuading him, tempting him. Levi felt Eren's breathe on his neck and he shivered. _...is Eren going to bite me?_ Levi found his hands clutching onto Eren's shirt. If he was… Levi felt ready… Or at least he hoped he was… Levi continued to purr as he waited for Eren's decision.

There was a moment of silence before Levi felt Eren tilt his head. Eren pulled away just enough so that they could make eye contact. His expression reassured Levi that everything would be fine. He waited for another moment and suddenly Eren's hands moved from where they were, to his ass. It was a surprising touch that Levi accidently rolled his hips into Eren, grinding into him. Levi felt his cheeks heat up more. Now, Levi knew it was going to happen. Eren was going to bite him. He closed his eyes as Eren licked his neck first, "Nn…" And then Eren bit into his neck. Levi mewled mostly like a cat. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would… It hurt at first but now… Levi might even say that it was enjoyable. Levi lessened his grip on Eren's shirt, he was not nervous anymore… rather, he was fairy horny. And when it was done Levi wondered out loud, "H-how do I taste..? Nya…"

"You tasted amazing…" Was the answer Levi received. He was unsure of how to feel about his blood tasting good… Other than the fact that Eren like it. Levi watched as Eren licked his lips, "Do you feel alright?"

His ears turned forward, facing Eren, "Um… I feel fine, I guess…" _Maybe a little light headed… and sleepy._ Levi wrapped his hands around Eren's lower back. While he still could think, somewhat straight, he had to ask, "So… Why the fuck did you put a stupid collar on me..? It jingles constantly…" Levi made an annoyed look. His fingers rubbed in little circles on Eren' back.

"Because you are my pet." Eren smirked and flicked the bell for it to jingle. Eren paused and frowned, "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look okay… Did I take too much blood?" Levi felt Eren press his hand on his forehead and then his cheek.

Levi's ear twitched in irritation and he rolled his eyes, "I don't ever recall agreeing to that…" His tail brushed up Eren's leg, "And I just said I was fine… Just light headed… And tired I guess… But isn't that supposed to be expected? You drank my blood after all." Levi fidgeted a little and then held still. He didn't want to move… Levi nuzzled Eren's cheek, he could feel the bite sting a little. "You know what bugs me..? The fact that you're letting me bleed onto the floor…"

"I'll clean it up for you…"Levi nodded simply. Eren leaned down again and started to lick his neck. It was very stimulating… He even purred softly. Then when it was done and he had gotten off of Levi, it suddenly felt cold in the room. Levi let out a grunt in displeasure. He liked Eren's heat. "I'll get some bandages."

"Tch." Levi didn't move, "I guess I'll just wait here…" Levi watched Eren leave. He laid there quietly, his eyes closed. He heard Eren walking about the mansion. Levi shifted to get more comfortable. He found himself tired and slowly falling asleep. Levi curled into a ball, trying to get warm. He shivered slightly.

†

Eren and Levi both walked back to the mansion in silence. Eren noticed that Levi's tail was swaying a lot. To solve this irritation, Eren took out Levi's food for him. The Neko headed into the kitchen… and then starts bickering about rotten food in the fridge. _Yes… I already knows it's messy …so what?_ "It doesn't bother me… how come it bothers you, cat?" The spoiled food is inside a frozen box called a fridge, where it wouldn't be touched by anything… and it was fine the way it was.

"Tch. Wrong answer." Eren could hear Levi moving things around. "I'll have you know that I don't tolerate dirty living space… It _must_ be clean. I refuse to live in a shithole." Levi seemed to be cleaning now, "And I don't give a fuck who you think you are, vampire, but this mansion _will_ be clean while I stay here…"

Eren's eyebrows furrowed. He is not going to clean _my_ mansion, "Um… my mansion is pretty clean for your information, kitty." Eren spoke as he started to take out the things he brought. He took out the collars, cat nip, leash and laser pointer. He took a small bag of cat nip and ripped the wrapper open slightly sending off dust of the smelling powder.

"Fine… Whatever." There was a pause, "I'll just make sure it's up to my level…" Levi paused again and the sounds from the kitchen stopped as well. "…Eren..? What did you open..? I can smell it from in here…" Eren was slowly making his way into the kitchen. _Aww…_ Eren thought as he glanced over at Levi's whipping tail. Eren stopped in the doorway. From here he looked down at Levi's eyes to see them dilating.

"It's cat nip." Eren ripped the wrapper even more, sending out the strong scent. Eren left for a moment to go get a rectangular box. He placed it next to the cat nip bag. _This is going to be fun…_

"Cat nip…" Levi repeated, "You sly mother fucker…" Eren could tell Levi was beginning to struggle. "W-why did you get cat nip..?" His ears flickered as he turned around, turning towards Eren. "What's that box for?" Levi's tail swished again.

Eren smirked deviously, "The cat nip…"

"Wait… No. Don't make me do this…" Levi said before he watched Eren. Levi looked so adorable right now… Eren couldn't stop himself from tearing the wrapper all the way and pouring some of the substance into the box. He was ready to see the reaction to this.

"You evil bastard…" Levi muttered. His eyes were dilated. Levi's ears twitched as he approached the box. _Now the only thing to clean is you…_ Eren thought as he watched Levi playfully roll around in the box. It was pure entertainment. As Levi was distracted, Eren got out a collar with a bell on it. He slowly approached the box. It took time to keep the cat put but Eren managed to do so. He attached the black collar to Levi's neck. Now that he had the collar on, it jingled a tune as he rolled around in the strong powder.

Levi leaned his head into Eren's hand. Eren smiled as he lightly stroked Levi's cheek, which made Levi end up rubbing his face against his hand. It was oddly attractive. Eren scratched Levi's ear and hears a purr vibrate in Levi's throat. It was Eren's first time seeing Levi blush… It made the brunet smile. Eren scratched Levi's chin and stroked his silky black hair down to his undercut. Eren kept rubbing Levi as his purr rumbled quietly and deeply. The short man was starting to lean closer to Eren as he stroked his neck and scratched his ears and chin. Eren felt his body heat up a bit as Levi was coming out of the box. Eren's hands slid down gently. His hands found its way underneath the Neko's shirt and he let his soft palms stroke Levi's stomach up and down.

Eren's eyes shimmered. Levi's body seemed to want more though his facial expression didn't show a sign. Eren himself felt a slight loss of control… just a little bit. Eren didn't want to pet Levi anymore… that was until the man's tail wrapped around his leg. Eren picked Levi up and laid him on the floor. He then covered his hands with cat nip from the box. Eren settled next to Levi and proceeded to stroke the Neko. His hands crawled under Levi's shirt and stroked his body up to his chest. He pressed on Levi's nipples so slightly.

"Mm-Nya…" Levi made a moan-like sound. Eren's cheeks blossomed hot pink from the arousing sound that escaped Levi's mouth. Eren straddled Levi, allowing Levi's tail to wrap around his leg. Eren was pushed closer, with a nice weight of arms around his neck. His hands brushed the v-line underneath Levi's stomach and put pressure onto it. The closer they got… the more Eren wanted to pounce. Levi was making him aroused in more ways than one.

Again Levi let out a little moaning sound, "Mmn…" Levi mumbled. "Eren…" Eren was finding that he couldn't hold himself back for very much longer. Eren straddled Levi, allowing his tail to wrap around his leg. Levi was just so… Enticing. Eren tilt Levi's head. Eren pulled away just enough so that they could make eye contact. Eren looked up and into Levi's metallic gray eyes, reassuring him that it would only hurt a bit. Eren then leaned back down to his warm neck. What really turned up the heat was Levi's moan… it aroused Eren and drove him crazy… yes… he will bite this precious, delicious being. Eren's hands went out of Levi's shirt and rested on the cheeks of his ass. Eren dabbed his wet tongue on the tender skin, then gave long strives of licking. He finally bit down and drank the juicy taste of Levi's blood… and _oh…_ it was better than good… it turned Eren on a bit. After a while, Eren took his fangs out of Levi's neck… he only drank so much, after all he didn't want to kill something so precious.

"Nn…" Levi lessened his grip on Eren's shirt, "H-how do I taste..? Nya…"

"You tasted amazing…" Eren licked his lips. He felt more powerful, stronger… He hadn't drank human's blood in a while and it felt amazing to taste it again. Eren let go of Levi's ass. Though this was taken far by touching… Eren didn't want to go too far with this… "Do you feel alright?"

Levi's ears turned forward, facing Eren, "Um… I feel fine, I guess…" Eren felt Levi wrap his hands his lower back. "So… Why the fuck did you put a stupid collar on me..? It jingles constantly…" Levi made an annoyed look. His fingers rubbed in little circles on Eren' back.

"Because you are my pet." Eren smirked and flicked the bell for it to jingle. Eren paused and slightly frowned, "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look okay… Did I take too much blood?" _Please let me know I didn't…_ Eren thought as he felt some worry. He placed his hand on Levi's forehead, then cheek… very heated but Levi didn't show a sign of discomfort with his facial expression… it was blank.

Levi's ear twitched in irritation and he rolled his eyes, "I don't ever recall agreeing to that…" His tail brushed up Eren's leg, "And I just said I was fine… Just light headed… And tired I guess… But isn't that supposed to be expected? You drank my blood after all." Levi fidgeted a little and then held still. Levi nuzzled Eren's cheek, "You know what bugs me..? The fact that you're letting me bleed onto the floor…"

_Light headed..? That's not a good sign._ Eren felt his body tingle when Levi nuzzled his cheek, "I'll clean it up for you…" Eren leaned down to Levi's bleeding neck and licked up most of the blood trickling from Levi's skin. He licked the bite marks as clean as possible, then got up, "I'll get some bandages." Eren left to seek bandages after that.

"Tch." Levi didn't move, "I guess I'll just wait here…"

Eren came back with a long bandage and he looked down to see Levi passed out… Eren kneeled down quickly and slowly lifted Levi's head. He wrapped the bandage around his bleeding neck and taped the bandage together. Eren watched Levi for a while… _So peaceful…_ Eren picked up the Neko. He held Levi tightly in his arms as he went up the stairs. After he went up the stairs, he then went in his bedroom and laid Levi down gently into his king sized bed. The green eyed man got his night clothes and went back to the bed. He covered Levi with blankets and laid down with him… He then started to close his eyes and fall asleep.


	4. Showering Together

**Sorry guys, for some reason I must have forgotten to update this story~! It was two chapters behind~! e.e**

**EXPECT AN UPDATE VERY SOON~!**

**AND- If you want to be updated right away, I would recommend Archive or Wattpad because I update there quicker than here... Also on wattpad I can keep you up to date way easier.~ So Yeah... **

**Again, I am sorry~**

Showering… _Together_

†

It was almost morning… No, almost night time again as Levi awoke slowly. It was weird. He felt very warm and comfortable right now. His eyes open… It took a moment for his vision to clear. Now that he could see the source of the heat. Eren was sleeping next to him…and his arms were around him as well. _Wait… What?_ It was true, his eyes were not deceiving him. He was lying in bed with Eren. Levi found himself confused. Why was he lying in bed with the guy who threatened to kill him? Well, it was obvious that the cat nip helped him get here… And in all honesty, Levi didn't give a single fuck that he was sleeping next to another man… Who also had his arms around Levi. Could they be friendly without the help of cat nip though?

Lying in bed was pretty comfortable… Even though Eren was invading his personal space. _I guess it could be worse_. Levi thought to himself as he watched Eren stir awake.

"Good morning…"

"…um… Morning…" Levi wanted to know why he was in his own room and not his own… Eren seemed to be friendlier now… Especially since he used cat nip on Levi and also because Eren had… Levi hesitated and raised his hand to his neck. There was bandages on his neck now. He remembered that he didn't even stop Eren… nor protest when Eren had bit into him. Levi also remembered that the bite didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Then again, that was his first bite… And there would probably be more.

Eren tilted his neck slightly, "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

After putting his hand down from his neck, Levi glanced over at Eren, the memory of yesterday flashed in his mind, "Yes… I remember." Levi glanced down at his hands. In all honesty, he felt a little embarrassed of his actions yesterday. He got caught up in the moment… He even felt lust towards Eren… That was what bothered Levi. Why did he feel that way? Sure, the cat nip helped but that was just to calm his nerves. Maybe it was the thought that Eren could kill him at any moment… Now _that…_ Seemed thrilling… Maybe it was how dominant Eren was… Or how his hands just seemed to glide over… Levi shook himself out of those thoughts. He shifted, moving slightly away from Eren who took notice.

"W-what's wrong? Did I do something bad?" Eren watched Levi.

Levi didn't know what to say. Technically if he actually listed everything Eren did wrong… The list would be surprisingly short… He sighed, "…no you didn't do anything wrong." Levi turned his head to look at Eren. He knew that he should feel violated and abused because of the way Eren just touched him without permission and used cat nip to basically drug him. Though, Levi couldn't deny that he didn't like it when Eren touched him, in fact, it was quite the opposite… Levi liked it a lot. And as for the cat nip, it calmed him down… Made him relax enough to let Eren pet him and also get very frisky… not to mention… it gave Levi a reason and an excuse to play with Eren. Which Levi liked that for some reason…

"Oh…okay… Are you sure?" Eren frowned. He leaned closer to Levi and started to lick his cheek. Levi flinched at first when Eren started to lick his cheek. Levi froze there for a moment, slightly stunned. The human half of him wanted to slap Eren upside the head… Meanwhile, the cat half of him liked it and felt pleased. The overall conclusion: Levi was confused as fuck. He wasn't sure of how he was supposed to feel or react… But now that he thought about it… There was one thing he has been wanting to do… "Oi, when you're satisfied. I'd like to take a shower… I feel dirty as fuck and I haven't taken a shower in… Holy shit. Three whole days…" Levi cringed. Just knowing that made him want to squirm. _Disgusting. Disgusting…!_

"Hold up, I'm not done, Levi. There's still some more dry blood left." Levi felt Eren move over him and hold him down. Again, Eren was licking him.

"Tch, damn Eren… Don't be a slob next time you feed…" Though, Levi wasn't actually pissed, he was just trying to come up with an excuse as to why his cheeks were pink. But suddenly Eren licked his ear. When he did, it sent shivers down Levi's spine. "Perverted brat…" Levi muttered and looked away from Eren. Now that Eren was done, in a sense, cleaning his cheek, Levi slowly sat up, "Where's my travel bag?" He obviously needed clothes to change into after he took a shower. _…wait. Would Eren want to take one with me..?_ Levi felt his cheeks burn slightly.

Eren paused before answering, "Downstairs in the kitchen where you've left it last." Eren sat with Levi and got out of bed heading towards his closet of clothes, "I can come with you if you want…"

Levi's ears twitched at Eren's comment. He felt stupid for even considering it. He thought about how showers were nice… And how would it be like with someone… "Um… I've never taken a shower with anyone before…" Levi stretched and forced himself out of bed. There were actually a couple other things Levi hadn't done yet with anyone… He bit his lip. _No, I'm not telling him that._ Levi thought and cleared his throat, "I'm going to get my travel bag…" Levi made an excuse to leave quickly, plus, he really –_really_ wanted a shower right now. Levi was swift. He was already down to the kitchen in no time. He grabbed his bag and headed up stairs. He hesitated, looking from one room to the other. Levi saw Eren's room, yet he also saw the guest room. It took Levi a minute to decide which room to go into. He eventually decided to go into the guest bedroom. He'd at least leave his stuff here… Levi opened his travel bag and selected something clean and folded to wear. He then walked out of the room and then he saw Eren come out of his room… "Oh… So where is the shower..?"

"In here…" Eren pointed to where he just left, "Um… you sure you want to shower with me?" Levi watched as he scratched the back of his head.

Levi stopped to pause and think, "Tch… You didn't seem to mind touching me yesterday… The only different now would be that we'd be naked…" Levi looked over at Eren. He actually felt nervous about this. He slowly walked past Eren, his tail brushing Eren as he walked passed. Levi said in a teasing voice. Levi wasn't sure if this was the right choice, but he did have an opportunity to explore this… Taking a shower with someone… He wondered what it would be like… If Eren knew how to clean properly… What Eren looked like totally naked… Levi bit his lip. _Is it even right for two men to shower together?_ Levi shrugged. He really hadn't thought about it until now…

"I'll try, Levi." That was the reply Levi got. Maybe as long as Eren didn't just molest him right off the bat… Levi might be okay if he touched him. As they got into the bathroom together, Levi watched, from the corner of his eye, as Eren took off his shirt. The water was already running. "Damn… Eren, how the fuck are you so tan when you're a vampire…" Levi spoke as he took off his own shirt. His skin was pale… Not as smooth as Eren's skin either. Levi had a few small scars here and there… Levi started to unbutton his pants.

"I don't know…" Eren smiled and then quickly looked away. Levi shrugged. It didn't take long for Levi to completely strip. It was weird and almost familiar..? _Oh yes…_ When they first met Levi had been naked as well… Eren had a lot of sass right then… Now it seemed he's gone somewhat soft… As if he was more trying to be Levi's friend instead of an enemy…Which Levi was okay with. Eren seemed to be slow and Levi did his best to not even peek over at Eren's body… It was slightly tempting… Levi stepped into the shower and heard a jingle… "Shit. I forgot this thing was still on me…" Levi's ears folded back slightly. He started to take it off but was having difficulty.

There was a sound of footsteps heading to him as he struggled. Eren was next to him. He felt Eren's hands brush against his as he took his collar off. He didn't know why he even allowed it to be on his neck anyway. Levi reached in to test the water and literally let out a hiss. It was hot but not too hot… But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that the cat half of him was revolting against the water. Levi cringed and his ears folded back. There was no way he'd stay dirty any longer, his cat side would have to deal with it. Thus, Levi stepped in despite his cat side saying no. He shivered from the feeling. After a moment of getting used to the hot water, Levi rubbed some shampoo into his hair. The soap dripped down his body smoothly. Levi had several scars, two on his back, one on his arm and one near his heart.

"S-so…" Eren paused for a long time. "I-I can't do this, Levi… I'll j-just wait for you…"

Levi glanced over at Eren who was chickening out. His ears and tail flickered. He was almost naked, all except his boxers he had on. "Tch. Turning into a chicken now, are we? What's to be afraid of?" Levi paused to wash out the soap from his hair, "It's not like you should be afraid of anything, certainly not death. I mean, you're already dead. Besides, you're the one who asked. So you either get your ass in here or you don't…" Levi's tail swayed side to side as he watched Eren, "I don't know why you would be ashamed of yourself…" Levi stopped talking. Did he just admit out loud that Eren was attractive..? _Fuck._ He turned around, facing the wall of the shower, "Just leave if you're going to…" It was quiet for a while but then Levi suddenly felt more water on his head. He flinched and shook his head to get rid of the access water. Why had he persuaded Eren? He should have been uncomfortable. Levi turned around and found himself having to look up to see Eren's face… And not his chest… That was smooth and soft looking from up close. Levi couldn't deny that Eren was attractive. Levi also knew that he himself was gay. He had never questioned that. Looking at Eren, he supposed he was gay too. Why else would he want to take a shower with Levi? Pet him like he did. _Wait. Why does this matter?_ Levi cleared his mind. He didn't want to start thinking about that. Especially right now… He then felt Eren scratch his ears. Levi liked when Eren pet him. He really wished he could deny it… He just couldn't. He had to stop himself from almost purring again. He felt ridiculous right now. He watched Eren wash his hair… It looked so soft… So Levi reached up and he found his hands in Eren's hair… He was just doing it to feel it, then he realized how stupid he must have looked, so he covered his mistake by scrubbing Eren's hair, "Now it's clean…"

All too soon after that, the shower came to an end. Levi thought that the shower went better than he thought it was going to be. Levi took glances at Eren as he got dressed… He also heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. He wondered who that could be. Eren left after saying that he'd check out the door, leaving Levi alone in the bathroom. Levi proceeded to get dressed quickly. He glanced over at the collar that Eren had helped take off. He picked it up and on his way out, tossed it onto the dresser. Levi made his way down the spiral steps quietly, he looked towards the door. He wanted to see who was there as well.

†

Eren was sleeping peacefully and comfortably next to Levi. His arms were around the furry. He slightly squeezed Levi then suddenly felt a fluffy tail brush against him. Eren slowly flutters his eyes open and sees Levi looking straight at him, "Good morning…"

"…um… Morning…" Levi raised his hand to his neck.

Tilting his head slightly, Eren asked, "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" _Cause if you do, then I'll know if it was the cat nip that made you act that way or not… _Eren was being friendlier than usual… He also was very turned on last night… But maybe it was just for the taste of blood, right?

After putting his hand down from his neck, Levi glanced over at Eren, "Yes… I remember." Levi glanced down at his hands. Levi shifted, moving slightly away.

Eren wondered if Levi even enjoyed what happened yesterday because, Eren, in all honesty, kind of enjoyed playing with Levi, "W-what's wrong? Did I do something bad?" Eren watched the furry shift away from him… Maybe he didn't admire what Eren did… Maybe that's the answer… _I should try to not touch Levi anymore… but that's going to be impossible…_

Levi sighed, "…no you didn't do anything wrong." Levi turned his head so he faced Eren.

"Oh…okay… Are you sure?" Eren searched Levi's eyes and then his neck… it seemed fine… but there was dry blood that bothered him on Levi's cheek. _No Eren… you just told yourself that you wouldn't touch Levi anymore… _Eren frowned. He leaned closer to Levi and started swiping the dry blood with his tongue. Even now it was tasty.

"Oi, when you're satisfied. I'd like to take a shower… I feel dirty as fuck and I haven't taken a shower in… Holy shit. Three whole days…" Levi visibly cringed.

"Hold up, I'm not done, Levi. There's still some more dry blood left." Eren pushed down do stop him from squirming and licked the blood from his cheek down.

"Tch, damn Eren… Don't be a slob next time you feed…"

And just for the fun of it, the brunet licked Levi's ear. "Perverted brat…" Levi muttered. _There, no more blood._ Eren let go of Levi. He watched as Levi slowly sat up, "Where's my travel bag?"

Eren guessed he was going to have to get used to hearing the cold words that sometimes came out of Levi's mouth. "Downstairs in the kitchen where you've left it last." Eren sat with Levi and got out of bed heading towards his closet of clothes, "I can come with you if you want…"

Levi's ears twitched, "Um… I've never taken a shower with anyone before…" Eren heard Levi get out of bed and clear his throat, "I'm going to get my travel bag…" Eren was getting clothes for the shower. How fun this would be? He'd be the first person Levi would take a shower with… _That'd be nice… Especially with Levi._ Eren was about to say something but Levi had already left the room. Eren sighed and went into the bathroom to start the water. He waited for Levi afterwards. _But what if I can't control myself..?_ Eren hesitated. That thought alone made him want to ask Levi if he was okay with taking a shower alone instead. Lots of problems happen when Eren showers with another person… such as Jean… The Headless Horseman.

"In here…" Eren pointed to where he just left, "Um… you sure you want to shower with me?" Eren scratched the back of his head… not sure about this. He didn't want to hurt Levi in any way… but if Levi wanted to, then Eren would be fine with it.

"Try to keep your hands to yourself…"

_Oh, but that'd be too hard..._ Eren thought. When it comes to taking a shower with someone that was something he wasn't good at doing… Keeping his hands to himself. "I'll try, Levi." _No promises._ Then, Eren and Levi went into the bathroom and everything went awkward. Eren pulled off his shirt gently, exposing his sun kissed skin.

Eren smiled, "I don't know…" He looked over at Levi and saw him shirtless. He quickly turned his head around from Levi with his cheeks heating up and his dead heart felt like it was actually starting to beat. He heard Levi unzip his pants and it only made him more flustered… he also didn't want to look because Levi was well toned… with an attractive body… Eren was down to his boxers when he heard a jingle noise. Eren turns slowly and saw Levi… naked… and also trying to take off the collar. Eren's cheeks turned rosy red and he walked up to the edge of the shower step, reaches up and unlatches the collar off of Levi. Their hands touched ever so slightly. "S-so…" Eren thought for a while… He didn't know why he was scared of being naked in front of Levi… He was just scared and didn't know why.

Glancing over, Eren examined Levi's features and details of his body. There were many scars… Eren wondered how Levi got all the scars… Eren looked… knowing that the vampire within could pounce out at Levi… because… the man was so… _tempting... more skin… more blood…_ Eren had his fingers on his boxers… Being very hesitant… He couldn't… "I-I can't do this, Levi… I'll j-just wait for you…"

"Tch. Turning into a chicken now, are we? What's to be afraid of?" Levi paused to wash out the soap from his hair, "It's not like you should be afraid of anything, certainly not death. I mean, you're already dead. Besides, you're the one who asked. So you either get your ass in here or you don't…" Levi's tail swayed side to side, "I don't know why you would be ashamed of yourself…" Levi stopped talking for a moment then continued, "Just leave if you're going to…"

Eren paused as his face carved into a smile. _What was Levi trying to say there?_ Whatever it was, it motivated Eren to actually take off his boxers and step into the shower. Levi was facing the wall so he couldn't tell if Eren actually left or not. Eren then cupped some water in his hands and splashed the water onto Levi's head. He watched as Levi turned around and had to look up to meet his gaze. Eren smiled and scratched Levi's ears. The man was so adorable… Eren couldn't help but to think that way. He was into Levi… But he was trying to not make it obvious… Eren felt like he was doing a good job at that. Eren started washing his hair with soap, trying to ignore his thoughts. He then felt Levi's hands in his hair. He shivered slightly from Levi's touch. He smirked at Levi when he all of a sudden started scrubbing his hair instead of touching it. It was cute. As they finished taking a shower, they got dressed. The doorbell from downstairs rung which sent echoes through the hallways where Eren became aware… "I'll be back…" Eren finished getting dressed and got out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


	5. Witch Visit

**So I feel BAD that I didn't update LWoF...**

**I know this doesn't come close to making that up~ But please except this chapter to tide you over until I update~**

**I just got very busy... And I needed a break I guess... =.="**

**BUT NO WORRIES~! I'll update next week~!**

**(눈****_눈****)**

Witch Visit

†

Levi looked over at the door. He heard a female's voice, though he couldn't see the lady at first. Eren was standing in the way… but then the lady shifted and Levi saw her… It was Annie. That witch bitch…Levi let out a cat growl, he hissed at her. Though, Levi did not want dare approach her. He wouldn't be able to save himself if he did. He just watched silently with glaring eyes. Then, he didn't want to be around for any longer than he had to. He sat down on the couch, his tail flicking in irritation. Levi curled himself into a ball on the couch as he waited.

Finally, after several minutes of waiting he heard Eren coming. Eren came in… with a white box. He watched as Eren sat next to him. Levi glanced a t the box. _Eren didn't have that before... That witch must have given it to him…_ Levi cringed, "Tch… Where did you get that box..? Did that lady give it to you..?" Levi frowned, "Why was she at the door anyway..? What did she want?" Levi was a curious kitty… And if curiosity killed the cat, then so be it.

"Yes and I don't know why she came to my door… Do you know her? You hissed at her." Eren spoke as he sat down on the floor and placed the box on the table. He opened the box to see a doll with blonde curly hair. It didn't look too creepy but it seemed to be staring. It had a string connected to it which Eren pulled. The doll giggled when the String was pulled, "Weird…"

Levi's ears flattened, "Shit Eren, couldn't you tell that she was a witch? Her name is Annie." Levi look at the doll with a disgusted look on his face. He wished he could have stopped Eren from pulling on the string… But it was too late… "You know, that doll probably was cursed or something…" Levi's ears flicked and he bit his lip, "She was the one who… Cursed me like this…" Levi said quietly, looking down.

Eren tilted his head, "She cursed you..?" Eren looked back at the doll… Then to Levi again… Levi watched as Eren casually threw away the doll. "Are you able to change into a cat if you wanted to?" Eren shut the trash lid tightly.

"No. I'm human… Or at least I was until she cursed me…" Levi watched as Eren made his way back. He felt Eren's hand scratching his ears and then on his neck. He was trying not to purr. This was distracting him. Levi was having a hard time focusing… "Stupid witch…" Levi muttered. He wondered if Eren was going to say anything about the collar not being on him anymore.

Eren kept scratching. He scratched Levi's hair down to his undercut, then paused, "Where's your collar?" Eren frowned slightly.

Levi glanced up, "Tch. _My_ collar?" Levi raised a brow, "I am not a pet, Eren. I'm a person…" Eren had a serious expression. Levi frowned and answered Eren's question, "It's upstairs on the dresser…" Levi looked down at the sofa that he was sitting on, "And I don't recall you ever telling me that I had to wear it… Nor agreeing to wear it in the first place…" Levi glared up at Eren. He didn't want to wear some stupid collar. And if that made him a '_bad kitty_' then so be it. What would Eren do? Punish him? Yeah… Right…

"You aren't _fully_ human. You are also part cat which means you _will_ wear a collar." Levi watched as Eren left to go upstairs. Levi sighed as Eren came back and placed the collar around his neck with a snap. He then watched as Eren pulled out a laser pointer. "Let's see if you really are human."

Before Levi could do anything, his eyes had already darted to the red dot next to him. _No… Fuck._ Levi felt the urge to get the red dot. He knew that this was a trick. Levi quickly closed his eyes and looked the other way. There was no way he'd be tempted so easily… "What the fuck Eren? A laser pointer, really..?" Levi crossed his arms.

Eren laughed, "Yes! Open your eyes Levi… Or do you want me to do that for you?" Levi refused to open his eyes.

There was a slight sharp pain in his tail that made Levi flinch, "Ow…" Levi gasped and opened his eyes. He took his tail away from Eren's hand and smoothed out the fur. He didn't want to look at the laser… He knew that he was going to lose… But his eyes caught the red beam. The dot was right there on the couch… Right in front of him. He tore his eyes from the dot to look at Eren, "…please don't make me chase it…" Levi hated how his cat instincts controlled him like this… It wasn't fair. Plus, Eren was taking advantage of this. Levi tried to look upset by frowning and folding his ears back. He was ready to give into the temptation of chasing the red dot… Levi hoped Eren wouldn't be too mean and make him run into things… But he may… Punishment… Or for enjoyment…

Eren smirked, "Catch the red dot! Go Levi, go! Don't let it get away!"

Levi's ears perked up. _Oh no... No. No. No. There!_ Levi saw the dot move, his thoughts faded into the background. His tail swished playfully back and forth Levi crouched down on the couch, getting on hands and knees. He eyed the dot, watching it move until he couldn't bear to watch it anymore... Levi lunged at the dot. He was sure that he caught it... But it wasn't there... "Where did it go...?" Levi mumbled. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew the answer, but he couldn't focus long enough to even think about it. The dot had appeared again causing Levi to instantly pounce on it. _Damn... It's not there..._

Eren giggled as he watched Levi lunged at the dot. Eren pointed the dot under a chair and watched Levi run straight into the chair and get stuck under. Levi squirmed under the chair. He watched as the dot escaped him. He pushed the chair over so he could get free. Finally, now that he was free, he searched quickly for the dot. _There!_ He saw it. Levi got low to the ground, his ears perked forward and his tail was constantly moving back and forth. He crawled slowly and as low to the ground as he could to get to the dot. When he was just close enough, he stared at it. Then, when Levi was ready, he pounced again at the dot. Before he could even stop himself first, Levi ran straight into the wall with a loud thud. Levi stopped and paused. He frowned and rubbed his head as he was now snapping out of his trance... His tail and ears drooped. _Why can't I control myself?_ Levi thought. His head hurt now… Levi could hear Eren laughing at him. Levi sighed. Though his head hurt, somehow he still wanted to chase that dot. And there it was... On Eren who was laughing and making fun of him._ I'll show you..._ Levi's ears perked forward again. I'll get the damn dot... Levi got onto his hands and knees once more. Again, he got low, eyeing the laser all the way. He was now close enough to Eren... Levi pounced for the red dot which caused Eren to fall over and Levi to fall onto him. He was too busy to notice how he was straddling Eren and with every move, his hips would grind into Eren. Levi was looking for the source of the dot. Finally, he saw the laser pointer. He quickly snatched it up and threw it hard into the ground which caused it to break... Levi inhaled slowly, "I hate that thing..."

Levi heard little whimpering noises come from Eren and he watched as Eren's face turned pink. That's when he realized that he was on top of Eren. "Asshole..." Levi glared down at Eren. "And a fucking Pervert..." Levi knew that he had power over Eren right now... But he didn't deserve such nice treatment. Levi wasn't going to give Eren what he wanted... _Oh no. Not after that... Not like last time._ Levi got off of Eren quickly. He didn't even bother to look back and he headed for the kitchen. His tail and ears were drooping again. Levi was hungry, so he went to get food. He opened a cabinet but then felt something shift again. Levi felt a certain pain as he turned into a cat. _Are you fucking serious...? This, right now?_ Levi looked at his clothes that were now on floor.

It wasn't long before Levi heard Eren enter the kitchen, he removed the clothing that he was trapped in, "What happened to you?" Levi flinched as Eren picked him up by the scruff. He curled up like a cat would... _oh wait_. Well how wonderful... He was a fucking cat. Levi looked at the ground. He wanted to be put down. A little mew escaped his lips. Of course he couldn't speak... And with the way Eren was holding him, he couldn't hardly move either. "Awe..." Eren smiled slightly. Eren then put Levi down and picked up his clothes. Levi watched Eren take his clothes. He didn't stop him. Levi sighed and turned to leave. He didn't want to stay around. He found that his hunger had disappeared. His tail flickered in irritation_. Of course... I just had to turn into a cat..._ Levi thought. He _hated_ being a cat right now, however Eren seemed to enjoy it. Levi found himself crawling under the couch. He didn't know why... He just didn't want to be bothered. Levi needed to come up with a way to get back at Eren... _But how?_ He heard Eren coming down the stairs. He most likely was looking for Levi.

"Levi where are you?" Levi heard Eren say, "If you don't come out I'll go to bed!" Levi thought it was somewhat amusing that Eren couldn't find him. Levi rolled his eyes. _Might as well get this over with..._ Levi mewled, trying to get Eren's attention as he crawled out of his hiding spot. He saw Eren come his way... And the leash he had with him. Levi's ears fell as he saw the leash. He didn't bother to run, because what was the use? Eren would eventually find a way to catch him anyway. And there was no way in hell he'd go outside.

_No…_ His collar had stayed on. Levi had forgotten that it was there and hadn't noticed that it fit snugly on his neck... The collar had changed size to fit his neck... _Weird…_ Levi watched as Eren strapped the leash to his collar, which was the only thing that had stayed on. Eren picked him up off the ground. Levi frowned or at least tried as Eren headed for the door_. No! No!_ Levi's claws came out on instinct. He didn't want to go outside. He clawed at Eren until he dropped him, then immediately headed in the opposite direction of the door. "Bad cat! Don't scratch!" Levi came to an abrupt halt when he was suddenly choked. _Damn it._ Levi stumbled slightly. He glared at Eren as he pulled on the leash. Levi let out a hiss. He did want to go anywhere. So Levi clawed at the ground, trying to stop Eren. But his fighting was futile. "That's it...!" Levi was grabbed by the scruff as they went outside. Eren dropped Levi on the ground, "You're sleeping outside. Goodnight!"

Frantically, Levi got up. He couldn't stop Eren from tying the leash. He had to watch as Eren closed the door behind him. Levi pulled on the leash. _Wait! No, please don't leave me! Eren! Look over here. Come back. I'll be good I promise. See look, I still have that dumb collar on. I'm sorry I scratch you! Come on..._ Levi was walking back and forth while staring at the door. _Please come back... Don't leave me out here alone... It's cold..._ Indeed it was, Levi was shivering. All of what Levi was saying was coming out as mewls. Levi sighed and stopped. It was no good. Eren probably couldn't hear him anyway… Levi found himself hoping he'd stay a cat... Because it was way too cold to be naked. Levi curled up into a ball, trying to keep himself warm. Levi laid in his ball and shook_._

_Fuck it's cold out here..._ Levi shivered in his cat form. Levi's ears twitch. He could faintly hear something from inside, but it wasn't enough to decide what it was... It didn't matter anyway... Eren left him out here... _Wait._ Levi's ears twitched. _What was the sound..?_ Levi raised his head, looking around. There was no one there... He proceeded to start mewling again. _Eren..! I don't feel comfortable outside. Let me back in. What if that witch bitch comes back!? She'll kill me. I'm defenseless... What if I need help or something...? Come on, it's still cold out here... Fuck. Eren, open up._ Then there was a snap of a twig. Levi turned his head and nearly had a heart attack as Annie came out of the woods and was approaching him. _Oh fuck… Eren!_ Levi mewled.

Time seemed to run slowly. Eren wasn't hearing him and Annie was slowly heading his way. Levi frantically pulled on the leash, chocking himself slightly in the process. He couldn't scratched at the door, it was too far… So Levi started mewl while he could in a poor attempt to get Eren to come back. To his horror Levi realized that Annie was a couple feet from him. His ears folded back and his hair stood up as he hissed at her. Annie was glaring down at Levi as she approached. _Back off!_ Levi thought as he yanked on the leash. Despite what Levi thought she only seemed to get closer, unafraid of Levi's claws and hissing sounds. She leaned over him with her arms extended to pick Levi up. _No… please. Eren I need you… _Levi lowered his body as low as he could to the ground in a useless last attempt. He felt his heart stop as her hand brushed his fur.

"Hey! Let go of Levi, you witch!" Levi felt his heart beat again. He hadn't heard the door open. But thank goodness Eren was here…

"How dare you…" Annie took off her hood as she glared at Eren, she turned around and reluctantly walked away.

"I'm so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking…" Levi was relieved that Eren had come out and saved him. Levi was shaking as Eren picked him up and wrapped him. He was shaking because of the cold and also because of Annie... Levi found himself shifting again. He turned and now he was a Neko again. Luckily, Eren hadn't dropped him. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling himself closer to Eren. Levi was trying to absorb Eren's heat. He pressed his body into Eren's. Pushing his head into the crook of Eren's neck, he sighed, "I'm sorry I misbehaved." Levi closed his eyes and started to lick Eren's neck. He was mostly licking all of the little scratches that he had made earlier.

There was a shiver that came from Eren. It was slight, but Levi was sure he felt it. He proceeded to lick Eren's neck. He felt Eren nuzzle into his hair. Levi wasn't as cold now. Eren was providing enough heat for him, plus the cape was helping too. Levi felt Eren's hand pull his chin up. He came face to face with Eren. Levi looked into Eren's eyes. He seemed to be staring right back... Levi noticed how close they were... He glanced at Eren's lips. _Wait... Is Eren going to kiss me..?_ Levi felt his cheek heat up at the thought.

Something briefly flashed in Eren eyes and he leaned forward. Levi saw it coming, Eren leaned in and pressed his lips against him. Levi kissed back. It was a nice moment. Levi made a small mewling sound in the middle of the kiss. He hadn't meant to... It just came out. Levi's tail swirled around, rubbing against Eren. He made sure to brush his tail against Eren's inner thigh, he traced up around Eren's hips and then to the other thigh. Levi smirked mischievously as he did not touch Eren's private area at all... He was merely teasing...

†

Eren head down the spiral stairs, to the entrance and opens the door. There was a girl with blonde hair in a bun and purple cardigan on. "Can I help you?" Eren questioned.

"Hello there. Would you like to hear about the winter storm coming ahead soon?"

"Winter storm? There's no such thing as a winter storm, it's always fall here."

"You may think that…" The girl stayed silent for a moment, partially peeking into the mansion to see a furry looking back at her. She looks at Eren again while taking out a white bow, "Well then… Would you like to take this box as a gift?" Eren's eyes narrowed. _Free gift? There has to be a scheme to this…_

Eren furrowed his eyes at the blonde girl. He'll just take the gift from the girls' hands, "Thanks." Eren was about to close the door until she spoke again.

"You won't be able to survive when winter comes…"

"It's not going to come… You're just lying…" After that, Eren shut the door on her. He sighed, and started to look for Levi. The furry seemed to have despised the girl for some reason…. And Eren didn't know why…

Levi cringed, "Tch… Where did you get that box..? Did that lady give it to you..?" Levi frowned, "Why was she at the door anyway..? What did she want?"

"Yes and I don't know why she came to my door… Do you know her? You hissed at her." Eren spoke as he sat down on the floor and placed the box on the table. He opened the box to see a doll with blonde curly hair. It didn't look too creepy but it seemed to be staring. It had a string connected to it which Eren pulled. The doll giggled when the String was pulled, "Weird…" _What should I do with this?_

Levi's ears flattened, "Shit Eren, couldn't you tell that she was a witch? Her name is Annie." Levi look at the doll with a disgusted look on his face. "You know, that doll probably was cursed or something…" Levi's ears flicked and he bit his lip, "She was the one who… Cursed me like this…" Levi said quietly, looking down.

Eren tilted his head, "She cursed you..?" Eren looked back at the doll… Then to Levi again… then picked up the doll and tossed it into the trash can. "Are you able to change into a cat if you wanted to?" _Or is Levi going to stay with the curse?_ Eren shut the trash lid tightly, then walked to Levi who was laying on the couch.

"No. I'm human… Or at least I was until she cursed me." Eren scratched Levi's chin softly and then his neck. "Stupid witch…" Levi muttered.

Eren kept scratching. He scratched Levi's hair down to his undercut, then paused, "Where's your collar?" Eren frowned slightly. _Is this cat being bad now? Not obeying to keep a collar on?_

Levi glanced up, "Tch. _My_ collar?" Levi raised a brow, "I am not a pet, Eren. I'm a person…" Eren had a serious expression. Levi frowned and answered Eren's question, "It's upstairs on the dresser…" Levi looked down at the sofa that he was sitting on, "And I don't recall you ever telling me that I had to wear it… Nor agreeing to wear it in the first place…" Levi glared up at Eren.

"You aren't _fully_ human. You are also part cat which means you _will_ wear a collar." Eren got up and headed upstairs. He got the collar and a laser pointer. _If he thinks he's so human… Let's see if he'll pass the test with a laser pointer._ Eren came back downstairs and went into the living room. He clipped the collar onto Levi's neck and then took out the laser pointer, "Let's see if you really are human." Eren turned the pointer on as a tiny red dot flashed on the couch beside Levi.

Levi quickly closed his eyes and looked the other way. "What the fuck Eren? A laser pointer, really..?" Levi crossed his arms.

Eren laughed, "Yes! Open your eyes Levi… Or do you want me to do that for you?" Levi refused to open his eyes so Eren made the laser swiftly cross Levi's eyes then back to the couch. He pinched Levi's tail as well to get his attention.

"Ow…" Levi gasped and opened his eyes. After a moment his eyes darted towards the red dot next to him, "…please don't make me chase it…"

Eren smirked, "Catch the red dot! Go Levi, go! Don't let it get away!" Eren started to move the dot around as he watched Levi's pupils dilate slightly. This would be fun. Eren almost felt for Levi's sadness but he was able to control himself though it looked so _adorable_ on Levi's face. Eren giggled as he watched Levi lunged at the dot. Eren pointed the dot under a chair and watched Levi run straight into the chair and get stuck under it as the dot escaped to another area. Eren started laughing as he pointed the dot towards the wall now. He watched at Levi got low to the ground and them pounce at the dot, smashing his head into the wall in the process. Eren was laughing his head off by this point, his hand with the laser pointer was pointing at his stomach since he couldn't control his body much from the laughter, "Hahaha...! O-over here. Hahaha!"

Suddenly, Eren was tackled. Eren stopped laughing when he fall onto the floor with sheer force from Levi as the laser pointer fell out of Eren's hand. Eren was in shock and even more shock when Levi was grinding into him. Eren whimpered and squirmed, his cheeks growing pink and his eyes closed. He heard the laser pointer break, "I hate that thing..." Eren looked up at Levi slowly. It was a nice view… but sadly it ended quickly as Levi up. Eren frowned, feeling little sad that Levi gotten off of him. He wanted Levi to stay on top of him...he wanted to feel Levi's warmth that Eren would hardly have. He watched the furry head to the kitchen, and he followed.

What he saw in the kitchen was a peculiar sight. He then saw Levi's clothes on the floor..._uh, oh._ Eren lifts the clothes and saw the black cat, "What happened to you?" Eren grabbed Levi by the scruff. It was adorable to see Levi in his cat form. "Awe..." Eren smiled slightly. He didn't know what to do with Levi...how did he change into a cat? Eren put Levi down and picked up his clothes. He went upstairs and folded Levi's clothes neatly onto his bed. Eren got a leash and went back downstairs. He searched for Levi but couldn't find him.

"Levi where are you?" Eren said as he walked around with the leash, "If you don't come out I'll go to bed!" Eren went into the living room when he heard a meow from somewhere_. Why is this so fucking hard?_ Eren thought. He found Levi as came out from under the couch. Eren kneeled down and clipped the leash on, "Good..." Eren then picked Levi up and walked towards the door. _This is a consequence for tackling me on the ground and breaking the laser pointer… We're going on a walk…_

But Levi didn't seem to like Eren's idea. Levi's claws dug into his skin as he escaped Eren's arms. Eren gasped at the scratches on his neck and frowned angrily at Levi, "Bad cat! Don't scratch!" Eren was getting even angrier as Levi scratched his nicely marbled floor, "That's it...!" Eren grabbed Levi by the scruff as they went outside. Eren dropped Levi on the ground and tied the leash on the sturdy handle of the porch, "You're sleeping outside. Goodnight!" And after that Eren closed the door behind him. When he went inside, he notice Levi's scratches left marks on his floor. Eren frowned. _If that stupid witch hadn't cursed Levi, I wouldn't be going through this damn mess..._

As Eren was cleaning the mess that occurred when Levi was a cat, he heard a nonstop childish laugh. Turning his head slowly, Eren saw the doll giggling in the middle of the room staring at the entrance way. Eren nervously swallowed and walked up to the doll. The doll stopped giggling as Eren picked it up and snapped the head off. He then threw it away again. Now that the stupid doll wasn't making so much noise, Eren heard Levi mewling over the gusts of wind outside. He then starts to worry… _Yeah… Levi is a bitch… but it doesn't mean he should suffer…_ _What am I waiting for..?_ Eren opened the door and went outside. What he saw shocked him, he saw the same blonde about to pick up Levi… Annie was it? "Hey! Let go of Levi you witch!"

"How dare you…" Annie took off her hood and examined Eren up and down. Her face was piercing through Eren. She reluctantly walked away, not daring to take Levi now… just left.

Eren picked up Levi and wrapped his cape around the cat- I'm so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking…" As Eren headed inside, he took one last look over at Annie… he saw a white powdery flake fall from the sky… Eren didn't know what it was… but it was _beautiful. _Eren headed inside, closing the door behind him. Eren held Levi closely to him, he wrapped Levi's in his cape. Eren wanted Levi to not be cold anymore...he didn't like seeing Levi cold...he wanted the Neko to be warm. Eren buried his nose in Levi's deep black hair and shivered so slightly from Levi's warm tongue. Eren suddenly felt his body heat up and his heart race quickly. He raised Levi's chin up until they were face to face… Eren looked into Levi's deep gray eyes. Eren touched noses with Levi… everything fell quiet. The moment was actually coming. All the worry inside Eren's mind disappeared and it all focused onto Levi...Eren closed his eyes slowly and pressed his lips against Levi's lips, his hands holding onto Levi tightly…_how will he react?_

It was a nice feeling, Levi's lips were soft. He was relieved that Levi kissed him back. Eren's heart jolted from the sudden intriguing mewling sound Levi made. The man was making Eren's cheeks grow tinted red when his tail was very close to his private. Eren kissed Levi again, stroking one of Levi's cheeks with one hand. When they separated the kiss, Eren smiled and then took Levi upstairs. Eren didn't know what he was feeling in his heart...but it felt so good, Eren wanted more of it...but he stayed patient, as patient as the unknowing, blossoming love that's growing between Eren and Levi.


	6. The Next Kill

The Next Kill

†

It was just after the sun set when Levi awoke from his slumber. Levi's ears twitched as he heard a sound. His eyes opened slowly. He heard it again... It sounded like something was... _Pecking?_ His brows furrowed as he silently sat up, trying to not wake Eren. It was going good until the bell on his collar jingled. _Fuck._ Levi thought. He quickly grabbed it, trying to silence it. Levi glanced over at Eren and sighed in relief, he wasn't awake. Levi slowly got out of bed and gasped as he glanced at himself, he was naked... _Oh right._ Levi thought, he remembered what happened last night. Levi went into the guest room where his clothes were, he pulled on some pajama bottoms. After that, Levi went down the steps, the pecking was coming from the door.

The pecking sound got louder as he approached the door. Levi found his hand on the handle of the door. He wasn't afraid. He had an idea of what was going on. Levi's tailed swayed in a playful manner as he opened the door slowly, he peaked out. There it was standing at the door. A crow. Now that the door was open, the crow had stopped pecking. The bird simply tilted its head and squawked. Levi's ears twitched as he eyed the bird, "Hello birdy... I see you got a message from the boss for me..." Levi leaned towards the bird and it flew back. "Tch… you fucking bird... Hold still." But Levi's efforts were in vain as the black bird hopped back. _Damn that bird._ Levi thought as he made his way outside, "Cut the crap and just give me it. I'm not going to kill you shitty bird." His ears twitched in irritation. Levi leapt towards the bird. _Damn... Almost!_ Levi watched the bird flinched back from him. Levi crawled through the leaved and grass as he approached the bird, "You're making me do this when it's fucking cold outside. Erwin will pay for this I swear..." Levi leapt again, this time he caught the bird. It squawked loudly and flapped uncontrollably in his hands. "Shut up you fucking bird…" Levi snapped as he took off the little parchment from the birds' leg. He let the bird go and watched it fly away. Levi cringed because he had a couple of small cuts on his hands now, but at least he had the paper

"Levi what are you doing out here?" Levi's ear perked when he heard Eren's voice.

He hesitated, "...oh I just got a job request... After chasing and almost strangling a crow..." Levi added. _Though, I thought it was always fall here. Why does it feel like winter is coming? There's frost on the trees..._ "So..." Levi changed the subject, "The weather looks like it's changing..." In all honesty, Levi didn't mind this weather... It was what he grew up with. After all, Levi was born in a winter month.

"I don't know..." Eren eyed the ground, "I'm actually excited for winter...I haven't seen...snow, before..."

Levi's ears perked forward in amusement. "Oh? You haven't ever seen snow before...?" Levi nudged Eren inside and he closed the door behind him, "Well just imagine this clear crystal stuff falling from the sky and it's cold to the touch... Then as it settles to the ground, it creates a cold blanket of white." Levi's tailed swayed side to side, "I used to live in an area that had winter all the time. It was nice sometimes. Though, it could get miserable. I've seen people literally freeze to death." Levi glanced at the parchment in his hand, he was curious as to who his next target was but Eren was with him. How would he feel if he knew that he was letting an assassin live in his home? And sleep in the same bed? Levi bit his lip, maybe Eren shouldn't know?

Levi watched as Eren's eyes brightened and a smile formed, "Really? That sounds amazing..! Well...besides the people dying part..." Eren looked down at Levi, and Levi could tell that was going to ask about... "What's that paper for? Is it for me?"

Crushing the paper in his hands, Levi frowned, "Um.., no... Actually, it's for me." Levi sighed and cleared his throat, "You see... I have a job and that stupid crow gives me my next task..." Levi was being very vague. All that was on the paper was a name of his next target and what species. Levi glanced up at Eren. "And... I'll have to get it done soon..."

"What's the task?"

Levi bit his lip and looked the other way. His brows furrowed, "...I haven't really told anyone for a reason..." Levi said seriously. He was contemplating if it would be a good idea to tell him or not? "...if I tell you, then you have to swear over your life you won't tell anyone..." Levi glared up at Eren.

"I promise Levi..."

Now that Eren had sworn, Levi would take his word for it. Levi nodded, "Alright... But no regrets." Levi paused, "...my job is... Well... I'm an assassin." Levi said awkwardly. He hadn't really told anyone until now except for a selected few. He watched Eren carefully, "But I don't take just any requests... I hunt down the evil monsters of all types... You know... How the monsters fall like leaves... I'm the one who makes them fall..." Levi's tail swayed slowly and hesitantly as he watched Eren, "And as long as you're not on the naughty list..." Levi smirked as he spoke in a teasing voice, "I don't have to come after you..." His ears flicked and his tail swayed.

"Just the bad monsters right..?" Levi watched as Eren took a small step back, "You kill monsters...Like me...I'm evil...I'm kill others...I'm a monster..."

_No you're not a monster… Not that I can see… _Levi shook his head, "Yes... Only bad monsters... And no, you're not one of them..." Levi crossed his arms, "If you wanted to, you could have killed me when you bit me the last time... But you didn't. You also didn't kill me when we first met... Though I could tell that you were hungry..." Levi's ears twitched, "No... I wouldn't kill you... Not anymore at least..." Levi glanced at the ground. He flicked his bell that was on his collar, "It seems you've tamed a monster killer..." Then Levi added teasingly, surprising himself a little, "I couldn't possibly kill my master..."

Then everything happened fast, in a blur. Levi gasped as Eren tackled him to the ground. He felt the cold floor against his bare back. He wasn't expecting Eren to react this way. He didn't know why but he felt his cheeks warm up, "You know I've been hungry for a while Levi..."

"...hungry...? Tch you looked scared there for a moment..." Levi shivered as he felt something wet touch his neck… it was Eren's tongue on his neck. The last bite was basically healed by now. Levi naturally healed fast. He swallowed and inhaled slowly, "...well if you're hungry, then go ahead and feed... You shouldn't starve yourself like a dumbass…" Levi mumbled as his tail brushed against Eren's leg.

"A-are you sure?" Eren dabbed Levi's tender skin with his tongue and lightly kissed it... Levi closed his eyes as Eren bit into him. He felt the familiar small pain... And then it was gone. His hands settled on Eren's hips. He didn't mind this at all and he was actually fairly comfortable.

"Tch... How come you have to tackle me to the floor and then bite me...? Why can't it be somewhere more comfortable...?" Levi muttered jokingly. He was a little light headed again but that was okay. His tail brushed up and down Eren's leg. Eren moved so that his head was in the crook of Levi's neck. He felt Eren's hands sliding down, brushing over his abs. Levi let Eren hold him close. His breath tickled his neck, giving him goose bumps. He felt Eren's hand on his stomach. No... This wasn't bad at all. Levi actually felt that he was liking this... And Eren a little more as time went on. He slowly began to purr softly as his tail curled around Eren's leg.

After a while of lying there, Eren had gotten up and went into the other room. Levi let Eren leave and then come back. He relaxed as Eren wrapped the bandage around his neck. He felt something brush his forehead. His eyes fluttered open just as he felt Eren's lips on his forehead. Levi felt his heart race... But why? His hand moved up and he grabbed Eren. His hand slipped up towards Eren's chin. He stared at Eren for a moment. _Fuck..._ "My lips are not up there..." Levi didn't know why but Eren just had this vibe... A thrill maybe...? But Levi liked it. He found it more satisfying... His ex-boyfriend had yet to ever make him feel this way... _Hell, we haven't done anything yet..._ Levi thought. _Fuck... Did I just think that?_ Levi sighed. "If... You're going to kiss me... You better learn how to aim better..." Levi had few kisses in his life, and like hell was he going to just let Eren go.

The nice thing was, Levi knew he wouldn't have been denied. Levi watched Eren lean forward, he closed his eyes just as Eren's lips collided with his. How pleasant it was... At first the kiss was simple, but then it became heated. Levi felt this excitement that he hadn't felt in years. Levi cupped Eren's cheeks as they kissed, he pulled Eren down closer to him. Maybe this could become an everyday thing... Levi nibbled Eren's bottom lip, he kissed Eren's soft lips before Eren could pull away. Levi's tail flicked against the ground friskily. "...alright, what now Eren...?" Levi rolled Eren's name over his tongue in a low seductive voice.

"W-why do you say my name like that?"

Mischievously, Levi's ears twitched as he tilted his head slightly, "Because I can..." Levi stared with his bored expression, "...Does it bother you..?" Levi watched Eren for his reactions. In was interesting to watch. "Oh... Did you not prefer Eren...? Did you want me to call you something else, master...?" Levi liked to mess with Eren now that he knew Eren wasn't going to kill him... Or at least anytime soon. "Because I like the name Eren... It has a nice ring to it. Eren..." Levi rolled his tongue again, "Wouldn't you agree...?"

"I… I guess so..." Eren's cheeks turned red, "I think we should go and get food for you before it gets colder than it already is outside..."

Levi nodded in agreement, "I do think that we should get more food... But not today..." Levi sat up slowly. He felt light headed like the last time Eren had fed from him. It made him feel dizzy. The fact that he was still shirtless and on the floor didn't improve his body heat. Levi was fairly cold right now. He glanced up at Eren who was standing near him. Levi knew that if he stood up too soon, he'd probably fall over so he tugged on Eren's pant leg slightly, "Oi..." His stomach grumbled.

"You see? We need to get you food before you starve." Then Eren leaned down and picked Levi up. What Levi didn't expect to be picked up in a bridal style fashion, but he didn't protest. Thankfully Eren didn't drop him. He leaned into Eren as he walked. It was interesting... Levi never imagined he'd be in the arms of a vampire... Most were cold blooded killers... Then what would that make him...? Levi suddenly felt Eren release him. "Be right back." It took a moment for him to realize that he was on the couch.

"Eren... Don't worry. You got food yesterday remember...? I mean, I would recommend stocking up though..." Levi stayed put on the couch. He shifted to lay on his side and brought his knees to his chest as he waited.

Eren took off his red cape and wrapped Levi in it. Levi cuddled into the red cape. He quickly found himself warm again. He sniffed it. _Smells like Eren..._ Levi paused... _Wait I know his scent? Weird... _"Levi I'm not going to let you starve. Which is why I brought something for you from the village..." Levi waited for Eren to come back. How... Nice this was... To be taken care of like this. Levi never had this treatment before... He liked it. After a while he heard Eren coming back, Levi slowly sat up. He was interested to see what Eren had brought for him. It was... Tuna... "Eat…"

"You're giving me cat food..." Levi cringed and rolled his eyes. As much as this disgusted him, the cat half of him was very happy. His tail was even swaying side to side. Levi bit his lip and sighed_. How bad could it be...?_ "Thanks... I guess..." Levi grabbed the fork and scooped some tuna into his mouth. _...not too bad._ Levi was eating faster than he had before. He didn't realize he was so hungry. He also didn't realize that he actually was making a mess until Eren licked some tuna off his cheek. His ears twitched as he shivered. Why was it that Eren did this to him..? "I... I could have gotten that myself..." Levi rubbed his cheek as he stared at Eren.

But that wasn't the end, Eren proceeded to lick Levi again, "Yeah...but I got it for you instead." Levi shivered again as Eren had licked him. "You're _so_ messy..." _Messy... Me?_ Levi was messy...? Levi felt his cheeks burn. He watched Eren walk away into the kitchen to put away his plate. Levi just sat on the sofa, once again bringing his legs to his chest. He used the cape to not only snuggle and get warm, but also so hide the fact that his cheeks were a light pink.

He watched as Eren came back into the room. "...uh thanks for taking my plate..." Levi's ears twitched as he looked down. "...and the food..." Damn. Levi felt like he was becoming soft. He didn't know what else to say. But he did want Eren to know that he was thankful. He had never had so much hospitality before. Especially from a vampire. And for the other fact that Eren is okay with him being an assassin.

"Now follow me to the basement." Eren went down the hall.

"Wait what do you mean...?" Levi got up hesitantly. What did Eren plan on doing in the basement? "What do you need my help with... And what's in the basement...?" Levi found his way to the basement door. Did Eren hear him? He was in the basement by now and Levi stared for a while. Finally, Levi rolled his eyes and went down the stairs. He pulled up cape up so it wouldn't drag. He didn't want to get Eren's cape dirty.

†

Eren was sound asleep, nothing seemed to wake him up from his deep slumber...the flashback of last night kept him dreaming. He was dream in his sleep until a loud pecking noise interrupted it. He'd like to say that it was the sound of little chirps from birds that woke him… or Levi, but _no_ it was an irritating _pecking_ sound. Eren fluttered open his eyes and looked out the window. There was no bird but still a pecking sound… Eren turned to his side and saw Levi missing. He yawned and slowly got up to search for the Neko. Eren checked the guest rooms first. _Huh...no Levi...maybe he became a cat again?_ Eren thought as he went down the spiral stairs. He checked the kitchen and called out Levi's name..._ Where is he?_ Eren stopped searching to think until he heard a crow calling outside and someone curse. Eren knew that it must've been Levi. Eren opens the door outside and felt a cold blow of wind smack him in the face...it wasn't the nice warm...it was damn freezing out and he saw frost on the branches of the trees around his house. He then saw Levi and sighed with relief, "Levi what are you doing out here?" He made his way to Eren, shivering just slightly.

Levi hesitated, "...oh I just got a job request... After chasing and almost strangling a crow..." Levi added with a pause, "So..." Levi changed the subject, "The weather looks like it's changing..."

Eren tilted his neck from the very quick subject changing...but he tried to go with it, "I don't know..." Eren eyed the ground, "I'm actually excited for winter...I haven't seen...snow, before..."

_Really, such a thing exists?_ Eren's eyes brighten and his smile lit, "Really? That sounds amazing..! Well...besides the people dying part..." Eren looked down at Levi, then saw a paper in his hand, "What's that paper for? Is it for me?"

"What's the task?" Eren was getting curious, he was even leaning to take a peek, "Can I help?" Eren just wondered what kind of job Levi had right now. _Levi doesn't ever tell me anything about himself, he is always so secretive and to focused into something else to even explain anything about himself_. Maybe it was now Eren chance to know.

Eren watched as Levi bit his lip and looked the other way. His brows furrowed, "...I haven't really told anyone for a reason..." Levi said seriously. "...if I tell you, then you have to swear over your life you won't tell anyone..." Levi glared up at Eren.

Eren had a feeling it could be something bad, but instead of complaining like he usually did, he nodded his head in approval, "I promise Levi_..." Why would I tell anyone and I am sure it isn't that bad…_

Levi nodded, "Alright... But no regrets." Levi paused, "...my job is... Well... I'm an assassin." Levi watched Eren carefully, "But I don't take just any requests... I hunt down the evil monsters of all types... You know... How the monsters fall like leaves... I'm the one who makes them fall..." Levi's tail swayed slowly and hesitantly as he watched Eren, "And as long as you're not on the naughty list..." Levi smirked, "I don't have to come after you..."

"Just the bad monsters right..? _Sleeping with a killer...someone who kills monsters...including vampires? Vampires who are evil and suck people's blood..._ Frowning slightly, Eren took a step back, "You kill monsters...Like me...I'm evil...I'm kill others...I'm a monster..." I'm just going to fall like the others aren't I?

Levi shook his head, "Yes... Only bad monsters... And no, you're not one of them..." Levi crossed his arms, "If you wanted to, you could have killed me when you bit me the last time... But you didn't. You also didn't kill me when we first met... Though I could tell that you were hungry..." Levi's ears twitched, "No... I wouldn't kill you... Not anymore at least..." Levi glanced at the ground. He flicked his bell that was on his collar, "It seems you've tamed a monster killer..." Then Levi added teasingly, "I couldn't possibly kill my master..."

Those words that came out of Levi's mouth was like music to his ears_. Master, huh?_ Eren smiled... _Levi is mine then...isn't he?_ Eren giggled. He tackled Levi on the ground and laughed playfully, "You know I've been hungry for a while Levi..." Eren leaned down and slowly licked Levi's cheek.

"...hungry...? Tch you looked scared there for a moment..." Eren could feel Levi shiver under him. Levi swallowed, "...well if you're hungry, then go ahead and feed... You shouldn't starve yourself like a dumbass…" Levi mumbled as his tail brushed against Eren's leg.

"A-are you sure?" Eren was hungry...but he didn't want to injure the person he... Well... Has special feelings for… Possibly like... maybe even… _Love?_ Eren shook his thoughts away and leaned closer to Levi's neck. He dabbed the neko's tender skin with his tongue and lightly kissed it... Then he sank his teeth into Levi's neck, drinking Levi... _Savoring_ Levi... wanting _all_ of him... Eren licked clean the few trickles of blood sliding down the man's neck.

"Tch... How come you have to tackle me to the floor and then bite me...? Why can't it be somewhere more comfortable...?" Levi muttered jokingly.

Levi tasted _delicious_... sadly he had to stop drinking from where he was before Levi could black out. Eren shivered from Levi's touches. Eren glided his hands down Levi's stomach, feeling the firmness...he was actually okay with Levi being an assassin, he can always bring back the dead carcass for Eren later. Eren rested his head on the crook of Levi's neck and inhaled deeply. Eren and Levi still had a full day ahead of them, they'd might as well use the time wisely. Eren hated to ruin the moment, but he didn't want Levi to bleed out, so Eren got up and left to the kitchen to get bandages. He comes back and wraps the bandage around Levi's neck. Eren smiled and leaned, hesitated, reassured himself and kissed Levi's forehead.

"My lips are not up there..." Eren's chin was suddenly grabbed and his eyes met Levi's eyes. "If... You're going to kiss me... You better learn how to aim better..." _Aiming_? _Oh… You want a kiss?_ Eren was satisfied that Levi wanted to be kissed on the lips, so he did as Levi wanted. Eren let his lips collide with Levi's soft lips. Their heads slightly tilted as they kissed. They rotated slowly from every lip on lip action, Eren's body getting the tingles and energetic. He wanted more of Levi... he wanted to someday embrace Levi in his strong arms... yeah... someday...

Things were getting hot as Levi bit down on Eren's bottom lip. Eren's breathe hitched before they separated apart from the kiss. He smiled deeply, kissing Levi was something Eren would love to get a habit out of.

"...alright, what now Eren...?" He frowned slightly from how Levi said his name, it was different then how other people said it.

"W-why do you say my name like that?"

Levi's ears twitched as he tilted his head slightly, "Because I can..." Levi stared with his bored expression, "...Does it bother you..?" Levi seemed to be doing this on purpose. "Oh... Did you not prefer Eren...? Did you want me to call you something else, master...?" Levi paused, "Because I like the name Eren... It has a nice ring to it. Eren..." Levi rolled his tongue again, "Wouldn't you agree...?"

Eren's cheeks turned red, "I… I guess so..." Eren felt a little annoyed from the tongue rolling, he knew Levi was teasing him. So far the day was turning out to be great and Eren was enjoying himself a lot especially with Levi. "I think we should go and get food for you before it gets colder than it already is outside..."

"I do think that we should get more food... But not today..." Eren felt Levi grab his pant leg, "Oi..."

Eren got up and looked down at Levi to hear a grumble sound, "You see? We need to get you food before you starve." _But Levi first needs a shirt, though it would be pretty attractive to just keep Levi the way he is._ Eren picked Levi up bridal style gently. He then went into the living room and laid Levi down on the couch, "Be right back."

"Eren... Don't worry. You got food yesterday remember...? I mean, I would recommend stocking up though..."

Eren didn't respond. He took off his normal red cape and wrapped it around Levi. He then looked down at Levi, "Levi I'm not going to let you starve. Which is why I brought something for you from the village..." Eren headed to the kitchen and got a plate and fork. He actually got out tuna...knowing that Levi was part cat, he may complain since it's technically cat food. Eren went back to the living and laid the plate of tuna next to Levi, "Eat..."

"You're giving me cat food..." Levi cringed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks... I guess..." Levi grabbed the fork and scooped some tuna into his mouth.

To say the least, watching Levi eat was entertainment. Eren smiled. The Neko was snuggled up in Eren's cape that was extra-large on Levi... _It is so cute. And oh...how adorable... _Levi tended to be little sloppy with the tuna, sloppy enough that a small scrap of tuna was on Levi's cheek. Eren leaned up to Levi and licked the tuna from his cheek. It tasted pretty weird... but it felt nice to do that to Levi.

"I... I could have gotten that myself..." Levi rubbed his cheek as he stared at Eren.

"Yeah...but I got it for you instead" Eren licked Levi's cheek again, pretending that there was another scrap of food, "You're _so_ messy..." Eren smiled and when Levi was finished eating, he took his plate into the kitchen and laid it in the sink then came back.

"...uh thanks for taking my plate..." Levi's ears twitched as he looked down. "...and the food..."

Eren nodded. _Now… I guess it would be a good time to see if I can find Armin then… _"Now follow me to the basement." Eren went down the hall.

"Wait what do you mean...?" Eren heard Levi get up to follow him. "What do you need my help with... And what's in the basement...?"

"We're going to use the Ouija board and I need your help..." Eren sat on a chair by an old table and lit some candle around the silver board. He got out the Ouija board.

**How would you guys like it if I made a chapter that was not edited at all. Just leave it AS IS in text format. Would you still read it? Do you want me to try it?**

**TELL MEH WHAT YEAH THINK~!**

**(****눈****_****눈****)**


	7. The Ouija Board

The Ouija Board

†

Levi cringed as he saw the Ouija board. It wasn't that he hated them... It just dealt with magic... And Levi was tired of that shit right now. Never the less, Levi slowly settled down on the other side of the Ouija board. He hesitated and then put his hands on the triangle. "So... This Armin you mentioned... Is he a friend of yours or something?" Levi looked at the board and then Eren. Whoever it was, it seemed Eren was searching for this person.

"Yeah...He's my best friend..." Eren was looked down at the board with a slight smile on his face. He closed his eyes and waited a moment. He wanted to cut to the chase and ask where Armin was instead of greeting a random spirit. "Where's my friend Armin?" Eren spoke softly as everything fell silent. The triangle moved ever so slightly and slowly. It then stopped and made fast figure eights and stopped again. It started spelling. A. N. N. I. E.

Levi watched the triangle move. He felt uneasy the whole time. As it began to move across the board, it started to spell out a name that made Levi sick to his stomach. It was Annie, "Fuck..." Levi pulled away and took his hands off the triangle "Shit... It always comes back to the stupid witch... No wondering she's on my hit list..." Levi frowned and crossed his arms. _You just wait until I kill you... Evil bitch._ Levi thought.

"Levi..! P-put your fingers back on or it's not going to work..!" Eren watched the triangle continue to move in figure eights and then Eren started feeling uncomfortable. The temperature suddenly ran low as cold air shattered the basement. _What can I do to get Armin back?_ "What can I do to get my friend back..?" The triangle went again. _K. I. L. L._ Eren didn't understand... _Kill...Annie? The witch?_ Was she causing problems for everyone...her quiet presence was always suspicious.

After that Levi was done. He stood up, "Well... I think it is obvious of what needs to happen..." Levi shivered slightly, it seemed colder down here all of a sudden. He didn't want to mess with the Ouija board anymore. "Because I'm looking forward to killing her. After all, she seems to be sticking her giant nose in people's business..." Levi's tail flickered in irritation. "Hell, she even cursed me... Death seems like a good punishment..." Levi was starting to talk more to himself, plotting Annie's death.

Eren sighed and blew out the candles, said goodbye to the spirit and put the board away. The board creep him out badly. They headed upstairs as Levi rambled along his scam to kill Annie... Maybe the witch _had_ a reason for this...but what is it? _Maybe Levi should...spy on her? When he's in full cat form..?_ It sounded like a good idea.

Levi was relieved that they were finished with that. He stretched as he made his way back into the living room. Oh it would be fun to kill that evil woman. Someone should get rid of her... So why not Levi. After all, he was assigned the task in the first place, also for the fact that he knew he could handle it. He was surprised when she turned him into a cat. It had caught him off guard. But not next time... No, next time he had a chance, he'd end her. Levi sat down on the couch with a sigh. He heard a little bell noise. His ears flickered. Levi wanted this collar off, the jingle was starting to annoy him. "Tch..." Levi reached up and tried to unlatching the collar, but found that he couldn't. "What the fuck...?" Levi muttered to himself.

Eren walked in the kitchen to put the candles away in a special cabinet and hears a jingle noise in the living room. _Is Levi trying to take the collar off again?_ Eren went to the living room and sees the neko pulling at it. "Why are you trying to take it off? I like it on you."

Levi sighed as Eren came in, "But Eren..." Levi's ears twitch, "What happens when the curse is broken...? I'll be human again." _Or at least I hope so_. Levi thought. "Humans don't wear collars, Eren." Levi tugged on the collar, and much to his annoyance, it still wouldn't come off. "And I can't get this shitty thing off of me if I tried... It _won't_ come off..." Levi looked over at Eren, with an irritated expression as the collar jingled while he tugged on it.

"Let me see..." Eren walked up to Levi and sat next to him. Eren leaned closely and simply took the collar off, "Why were you complaining that was so simple." Eren spoke flatly as he reached to clip the collar back on again.

Levi grunted in annoyance. _How the fuck...? Eren did that so easily... How come I can't do that?_ Levi frowned as he reached up to the collar. It should be simple... Right? Levi tried to unlatch the collar again and like last time, he couldn't do it. "Damn... You make it seem easy... I can't do it. I can't take the collar off..." Levi looked over at Eren in confusion. "Did you do something to the collar so I couldn't get it off...?" Levi glared.

Eren thought for a moment, "Hm... Not that I know of..." Eren latched the collar back on Levi's neck, "Maybe...the old man had to do something with it..." Levi looked over with judging eyes, "The market guy that gave it to me?" Eren flicked the bell over and over as it raddled a ringing tune.

Levi sighed and looked down, "An old man selling magic collars...? I suppose it's possible..." _But I feel like it's something else..._ "...what if it has something to do with my curse...?" Levi hated the idea... But for some reason, it seemed to fit the situation. "...and if that's true... Then it would explain why I can't take it off... Which would also mean..." Levi frowned, "It won't come off unless you take it off..." Levi muttered and growled, "Could you _please_ stop making it jingle..." He felt something inside of him snap. Levi have Eren his signature death glare, "...fine... Okay, okay. I'll wear a damn collar. But don't you have a different one that I can wear. You know, one that makes less noise. At least let me wear it when I go outside."

"You can wear this one. This one's my favorite." Eren kept flicking the bell and fell slightly unease from the scowl Levi put on his face. Eren's cheeks when pinkish as he dared himself to keep flicking the bell. "The other one aren't as good as this one."

Levi growled lowly in irritation as he grabbed Eren's hand that was messing with the bell. He shoved Eren's hand back towards Eren where it belonged and stood up, "That is so fucking annoying. I even asked you nicely to stop jingling the damn bell... Fucking brat." Levi crossed his arms and started to head upstairs, "I'll wear the damn thing... Just stop ringing it constantly... I'm getting a headache." Levi glanced back at Eren and then went upstairs. He went into the guest bedroom and shut the door behind him. He really was pissed and Levi really did feel a headache coming on. He sat down on the edge of the bed and realized how quiet it was. Finally, he had some peace and quiet... And he was alone…

Eren laughed quietly when Levi left into the guest room. He knew he shouldn't have done that...but with the cute cat ears, Eren couldn't take Levi so seriously. Maybe he should check if Levi was okay. Eren quietly walked upstairs and was about to turn the handle of the guest room door, but he hesitated.

Levi fell backwards into the bed. He brushed a hand through his raven locks and rolled onto his side, the bell jingled as he shifted. He found himself staring at the wall for no particular reason other than to distract himself. It wasn't working. He shifted again, this time looking at the ceiling. It was difficult to move with the cape on yet, Levi couldn't take it off. It smelled nice and clean... And like Eren... Levi felt his cheeks heat up at the last part. _Why is it that I could get pissed at the stupid vampire... But not for long? Why does he tease me..? And why the fuck do I let him... And let him get away with it...?_ Levi thought to himself as he sighed. _I'm a fucking Yes, that's why... idiot..._ Levi nodded to himself.

Eren creaked the door open and peeked out. A smiled curved Eren's lips as he walked into the guest room. Eren laid down on the bed with Levi, "Sorry for bothering you, Levi." Eren scratched Levi's ears gently and then stroked the soft black locks. He wanted Levi to feel happy...not upset. So he was truly sorry.

Levi was pulled out of his thoughts when Eren came in. He watched as Eren went straight for the bed, a slight smile on his face, and laid right next to him. Levi was going to say something but was quickly stopped when Eren started to pet him. He scratched Levi's ears which Levi liked and he also felt Eren's hand in his hair... For some reason Levi found this jester to be comforting and pleasurable. It was a nice feeling that made him feel better. It wasn't too long before Levi started to purr from Eren's touch. He felt like an idiot for letting Eren pet him. He was still supposed to be pissed at Eren. "Oi... How am I supposed to stay mad at you, if you pet me like this...?"

"I want you to feel better." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's hips and pulled him closer. Maybe rubbing Levi wasn't enough to make Levi feel better. Maybe Eren should think of a more scandalous idea. Eren then leaned up and gently bit on Levi's ear then slightly pulled on it. Eren was lightly nibbling on Levi's ear… "I want you to be happy..."

Levi felt Eren move closer and wrapped his hands around his hips. _Happy...?_ _Why does it matter if..._ Levi couldn't finish his thought before he felt Eren nibbling on his ear. Levi felt his cheeks burn. He let out a mewl before he could stop himself. "Eren...!" Levi gasped in surprise, "W-what are you doing?" Levi moved his hands and placed them on Eren's chest gently, he pushed Eren lightly. He shivered despite Eren being so close to him. Eren was good at distracting him.

Eren felt a slight push from Levi, "What's wrong, Levi?" Eren knew that he should stop...or at least that's what he thought, but his body was reacting differently. It was wanting to keep touching Levi...but Eren didn't want Levi to feel more annoyed as it is... Eren clenched his teeth and fangs together

Levi bit his lip. Why did he feel this way? Why did he like what Eren did? Levi glanced up at Eren with his cheeks were dusted pink. _What was wrong...?_ Levi asked himself mentally, "N-nothing is wrong..." Levi answered. It was the truth and he couldn't avoid it. Levi liked it when Eren pet him... When he touched him... Even when Eren teased him... And Levi didn't want Eren to stop... Levi slipped his arms around Eren's back, embracing him. He leaned up and nuzzled Eren neck. Levi then licked the tender skin followed by a soft bite.

Eren's eyes slowly widened from a soft bite to the neck. His eyes were filling up with desire and want. Eren held Levi tightly and rubbed his back gently, encouraging to continue. He hasn't had anyone bite him seductively in moons, he hasn't felt this _good_, this _comfortable_. This in love with a human, part cat. It was different and amazing.

Levi proceeded to bite Eren again, thanks to his encouragement. This time harder, but not hard enough to draw blood. Levi wasn't a vampire, thus, blood didn't interest him. He then sucked on the skin that he was biting on. After a couple of seconds, Levi released the skin, the result was instant. Levi smirked as Eren now had a hickey on his neck. "Oops." Levi said sarcastically, "I left a hickey..."

Eren closed his eyes and tilted his neck for Levi to have more access. When Levi said oops that was when Eren opened his eyes again. His face bloomed rosy red. _Hickey?_ "I-Is it noticeable!?" Eren suddenly realized how heated up he was, then he suddenly became embarrassed and cover his face with his hands.

Levi watched as Eren bloomed into a rosy red. It was amusing to see. "From close up you can really tell..." Levi smirked. "I hope everyone does notice it…" Levi pointed to the fang imprint on his own neck, "An eye for an eye, Eren." Levi pulled Eren's hands from him face, "Tch, why are you hiding now..? Let me see your blushing face..." Levi tilted his head, "What...? You don't like how I left a hickey on you..? Awe..." Levi teased in a mocking voice. "If my master doesn't like his gift... Then he can punish me if he wants." Levi felt like a pervert after saying that... But who said he wasn't? His tail thudded lightly on the bed, it snaked its way around Eren's leg.


	8. Damn Trolls

Damn Trolls

†

Today, well tonight, was colorless in the sky and it was all explained from a glance out the window. Eren was gently petting the curled up figure, snuggled up on Eren's lap...Sleeping so soundly with quiet breathes. Eren didn't want to disturb the neko and his peaceful nap, but he also didn't want to wait all day the cat to wake up as well.

Slowly stirring from his slumber, Levi awoke. He had a nice nap. He felt Eren's hand petting his ears. It was a nice feeling. Levi started to purr as he rubbed his cheek into Eren's leg. Quiet moments like this Levi appreciated greatly. His ears flickered as his eyes fluttered open. He shifted so he could look up and see Eren's face from his lap, "…sorry I took a nap on you…" He extended his legs and arms as he stretched over Eren's lap.

"It's fine." Eren rested his hands on Levi's stomach, "I hoped you slept well, because we're going on an adventure." Eren smiled down at Levi and rubbed the cats' stomach, "I think you'll admire where we're heading… It's the blonde witch's place."

Levi let Eren rub his stomach, he continued to purr while he did so. He listened to Eren talk as he purred. _…The witch's house…_ Levi rolled his eyes and grunted in displeasure. His ears folded back as his purring stopped. "Fine… Whatever…" He slowly sat up, but was still leaning against Eren, "So we're going now I assume? Should I be bringing anything?" Levi flicked his tail. He was getting better at controlling his cat… _parts._

"…Well, it might be cold out, so get something warm." Eren pat Levi's ass then got up to his normal red cape. He covered up the hickey Levi left yesterday with the hood of his cape and waited for Levi.

Levi gasped as Eren slapped his ass and then got up. He hesitated as he got up. He quickly made his way upstairs, he grabbed the cape Eren gave him and then strapped one of his knives to his leg. You could never be too careful… Levi made his way back downstairs with the cape covering him. He met up with Eren, "Alright… We can go now…" They then left the house together.

Both, Levi and Eren's boots cracked into the sound of dead leaves. The breeze was cold and the day felt murky. Eren and Levi headed in a path where the forest seemed somewhat dreadful, yet magical. It was a one way path into the woods. Eren was walking faster than Levi, his friend lost in his mind and the determination in his eyes showed a lot.

Levi and Eren were both walking quietly down the path. It was peaceful despite the cold, which Levi actually didn't mind as much. He was following Eren as he led the way. He watched as the vampire seemed to be getting ahead of him, "Oi, Eren there is no need to rush… Her house isn't going anywhere…" Levi rolled his eyes… But something was off. Eren didn't seem to hear him, "Eren..?"

Sighing in irritation from being ignored, Levi reached out and was about to grab Eren's shoulders then he ran away with his intense speed, "Eren..! Wait!" Levi watched as Eren literally disappeared. "Eren..?" Levi's brows furrowed. _Where the fuck did he go..?_ Levi frowned. He had a feeling that Eren had disappeared due to magic. Levi didn't like this. He was alone… Or so he thought when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled backwards.

"Well… Well. Look what we have here…" A gruff guy said. It was a troll, a green troll to be exact.

"Looks like we scored big time fella's…" his voice was followed by creepy laughs mixed with oo's and ah's. Levi unhooked the cape and quickly tried to escape but it was in vain because he suddenly felt a sharp pain. His tail had been pulled. Levi let out a yelp.

†

Eren could see Annie's house, "There it is Levi!" Eren was smiling, thinking of Armin as his speed went swifter. Eren finally made it to the house, his vampire speed helped a lot to get to it as well. Eren reaches to the doorknob but it suddenly disappeared. Eren's eyes widen in despair as the whole house vanishes. _This was all an illusion..?_ Eren's mouth was slightly drawn open, "She tricked us Levi…" Eren turned around and paused, "…Levi..?"

Eren felt a stab of loneliness...then worry. _Was this a scam?_ Eren backtracked his steps and the more he backtracked, the more he sensed fear, and danger. Eren bolted with speed and saw through the grey fog three creatures around...a neko! Levi yelped and it anger Eren, "Hey! Get your filthy hands off of Levi!"

†

Levi felt the trolls get closer to him and that's when he saw Eren. Levi sighed in relief which turned into a gasp as he was pulled by his collar, "I don't see a tag on this collar." The troll smirked, "My, my... If this Neko can take a vampire?" He said as he saw the bite mark on Levi's neck, "You'll defiantly fetch us a pretty penny."

"Maybe he'll be worth lots er gold!"

"Back off vampire. This Neko is our next pay check. If you want him.., you gottapay" The trolls laughed and Levi grunted as he reached for his knife. He cut the troll's hand that was holding him. Some blood got on him but he didn't care.

"Fucking trolls. Do you even know who you're messing with?" Levi paused showing off his death glare, "An assassin that's going to _kill_ you."

Eren frowned deeply, "Fine, but it's your funeral you ugly douchebags!" Eren swiftly attacked one of the trolls and sliced his neck with his nails on his fingers. Blood gushed out that Eren wasn't interested in. One of the other trolls went to punch Eren, but he blocked it and countered with a powerful headshot that made the troll knocked cold. There only one troll left and he was trying to get Levi... No, actually it was running away.

Levi gritted his teeth as Eren killed two trolls. The one that was left started to run. It was the leader troll. Levi growled as tackled the troll to the ground. The troll squirmed, he knew he was about to die, "It is my duty as an assassin to carry out my kill... You sir, have been dictated as a monster, thus, I have to put an end to you... I'm the one who puts monsters like you to death. I am how the monsters fall like leaves..." Levi grunted as he sliced the trolls neck. Levi pulled out a small slip of paper, the one with the assassination kill. He tore the paper... It didn't even matter that he was covered in blood, "There's one evil monster out of this world..."

It was interesting to watch Levi tackle the leader troll down…Watching Levi fight was... Somewhat attractive. When all the troll died Eren went to get Levi cape...it was torn up...probably from the trolls. _Maybe they would go to Annie's house some other time..._ Eren turned to Levi, "Are you okay? ...They didn't hurt you did they?"

"...no, I think I'm fine..." Levi's ears flicked as he stood up. He let out a sigh as he brushed a hand through his hair. He didn't have any injuries that he knew of, "They just yanked my tail and that's it..." Levi cleaned off his knife despite being mostly covered in blood. He strapped it back to his leg. He glanced over at Eren who had his torn green cape. Levi frowned, "Damn... They tore it up..." Levi mentally cursed the trolls. Eren had given him that cape... And Levi liked it a lot.

"It's alright." Eren smiled and took off his red cape and wrapped it around Levi. He raised Levi's chin. He didn't like that Levi was almost kidnapped... Levi was _his_... no one else's. "Let's get cleaned up." Eren grabbed Levi's hand as they headed back home.

Levi looked down at their hands that were now intertwined thanks to Eren. He blushed lightly and pulled the cape closer to him, and it was defiantly not because he was cold. He let Eren lead the way back home. He was in shock because... Something like that hadn't happened... In a long time. The last time was when he was just a kid... But now, he was stronger... And thanks to Eren... Those evil trolls wouldn't be pestering anyone ever again... Finally, they made it back to Eren's mansion. He sighed... His assassination job was completed... But he had yet to kill Annie, so in Levi's book, his job still wasn't done... Well at least he could now clean off the blood...

As they went inside the mansion, they both went upstairs and started to get undressed to take a shower until Eren pushed Levi to the wall and pinned his arms back. Levi must have second thoughts to thinking he was the good guy at the end... They were in boxers to the point and the running water of the shower was starting to boil.

Levi was content as they went inside. They both were heading to take a shower together. Levi was now in the process of taking of his clothes, he made it down to his boxers before suddenly being basically slammed into the wall. Levi's breath hitched as he was pinned to the wall, hands above his head. He glared at Eren who was also in his boxers. "Tch.., what the fuck Eren...? What was that about?" He tried pushing Eren off of him, "Eren, let me go..." Levi growled.

"Oh no, you're being punished..." Eren smirked and let one of his hands trail down to Levi's chest. It went lower and lower until it touch Levi's boxers. "Levi…I just wanted to let you know that you are _MINE_ and _MINE_ only..." That's all Eren said as his hand went inside Levi's boxers and groped his ass.

Levi's ears twitched as Eren spoke. He felt his cheeks heat up as Eren's hand traveled down his chest to him boxers. He let out a whimper as Eren groped his ass. "W-wait... Why am I being punished...?" Levi stuttered and shivered from Eren's cool hands groping his ass. "And I'm not a possession..." It took Levi some effort to be able to glare again, though it didn't do any good because his cheeks were still pink.

"You let those trolls touch _MY_ property and tear up one of my capes... Therefore, you're being punished." Eren's eyes gleamed sparkly as he heard a whimper cry out quietly from Levi's mouth... It sound so good, it encouraged Eren to continue. Eren was beginning to stroke Levi's groin while he leaned up and nibbled on Levi's ear.

Levi shivered from Eren's touch. His punishment was to be groped or something...? _Yes please..._ Levi felt Eren's hands on his ass... Oh how he was enjoying it... Though, Levi was embarrassed. His cheeks continued to burn. He turned his head slightly as Eren bit his ear. Levi gasped and tried to pull away so he could speak, "B-but Eren... It wasn't m-my fault..." Levi looked straight at Eren.

This moment seemed too good to stop. Eren been wanting to do this for a while now. "It doesn't matter, Levi..." Eren whispered in Levi's ear as he pulled down Levi's boxers all the way off. Eren also took off his own boxers too. Eren shoved Levi into the shower and sucked his skin on Levi's soft neck. His arms were wrapped around Levi's hips as the water pounded down onto them.

Levi's breath hitched from Eren. He didn't realize how much he wanted to be touched by Eren... His body yearned for it... He felt Eren pull down his boxers, he then watched as Eren pulled off his own boxers. Before he knew it, they were in the shower together... Levi let out a small hiss... One because it was water... And two, because it was hot... But Levi liked the burning sensation... He also liked how Eren touched him... And they were so close to each other... The feeling was intense. "...Alright... Master... Give me a suitable punishment..." Levi smeared blood off of Eren's cheek, "Damn... I even made a mess..." Levi frowned.

Before he continued to punish Levi, he should clean first. Eren grabbed the soap and started rubbing Levi's body. He also washed Levi's hair with soap, totally forgetting he had to clean himself, he was too into the cat. Eren gently grabbed Levi's tail and stroked it to the tip.

It was nice to cleaned like this. It was a wonderful feeling to have Eren's hands gliding all over his skin. He let out a little mewl as Eren cleaned his tail, it was sensitive_... Now, it's your turn..._ Levi thought, as he poured some shampoo into his hands and started to scrub Eren's soft hair. After that, he proceeded to grab the bar of soap. He used it on Eren, cleaning him... Also, he waking the advantage to touch as much skin as he could. His shoulders, his chest, his collar bone, his arms, his neck, his back... His abs... His hips... And then Levi didn't go any further down... But at least Eren was super clean for the top half of him. Oh... And he smelled nice too...

Eren closed his eyes for a moment. He got slightly nervous as Levi went lower and lower...But then Levi stopped...it didn't matter though, Eren still had a great time. He had forgotten to continue his punishment… Though neither men minded. When they were done in the shower, they were going to separate ways as it was becoming bright out and morning...it was time for Eren to fall asleep. Eren remembered when he slept with Levi...he wanted to be in Levi's arms again, but he let Levi choose, "Are you going to sleep alone in the guest room or with me?"

Taking his dirty clothes, Levi didn't answer Eren's question. Instead, he went into the guest room so he could put the dirty clothes away. He put his knife away. He adjusted his pajamas so that way his tail didn't hurt them found himself out in the hallway again... Levi already knew what he wanted to do... Levi slowly and quietly opened Eren's door. He walked into the bedroom and saw Eren already lying in bed. Levi hopped onto the bed, snuggling under the blankets and moved closer to Eren. He nuzzled Eren's neck and purred softly. "...I hope you don't mind if I sleep here, since you asked..." Levi whispered. Last time they slept together... It was very comfortable... So Levi couldn't help but to want to do it again...

Eren was a little sad when Levi left to the guest room, but then he felt relieved when he came back and even cuddled up to Eren. "I don't mind at all..." Eren licked Levi's ear and wrapped his arms around the neko as his eyes slowly began to shut.

Levi cuddled into Eren's arms. He liked how warm everything was. He liked how Eren held him. He like the way he smelled... He liked a lot of things about Eren... Levi tilted his head back so that way he could look up at Eren. He hesitated as he nuzzled Eren's cheek, his lips brushed Eren's cheek as he did so. "Goodnight... Eren..." Then he felt nervous as he leaned up and gently kissed Eren's cheek. Levi blushed and Eren licked Eren's cheek... In an attempt to hide and cover it up. He then hid his face by moving his head into the crook of Eren's neck, there he pressed little kisses, again, hiding them with little licks.


	9. Jealousy Is Nothing But Trouble

Jealousy Is Nothing But Trouble

†

It was the afternoon, the clouds were dusty gray as the regular. But the things that wasn't regular was the frozen ice that swayed curiously onto the ground. Eren was fascinated by it, though he didn't want to freeze his ass off playing with snow. Levi was reading a book while resting on Eren's lap as Eren watched the snow fall onto the ground of colorful out the window. "You know...Armin would love to see what snow looked like…" Eren smiled.

Levi was reading a book as he laid his head on Eren's lap. He flipped the page as Eren made his comment, "It's just snow Eren... There are few people who haven't seen it. I'm sure your friend Armin has seen it... And maybe even now, well, that is if he isn't dead..." Levi glanced up at Eren and then back at the book he was reading. Ever since Eren's stupid friend went missing... _That's all he talks about..._ Levi sighed.

"H-Hey! Armin's not dead and I'm sure of it!" Eren retorted, "He and I would be playing in the snow right now if he was here..." Eren's eye brows furrowed, "If Armin wasn't in my life, I'd be nothing. He's so smart, great with ideas even if they are risky. I'll always be there for him. He's always been there for me..."

Rolling his eyes, Levi glanced at Eren, "I'll let you believe your fantasies... But one day, you'll have to realize, that whether he is alive right now could be slim... Especially if he has anything to do with Annie..." Levi turned a page, again looking up at Eren, "And also for the simple fact that he's not immortal... Like you. He'll die eventually." Levi set his book on the coffee table. _Armin this, Armin that..._ Levi grunted, "If you want... I'll play in the snow with you…" Levi said, changing the subject.

"Yeah but Armin was a wizard. He could use a spell or something to bring himself back to life and Annie probably has him in prison. I am sure that Armin's not dead." Eren was getting a little irritated but he tried to let it go. When Levi asked to play in the snow, Eren sighed, "No it's too cold out..." Eren rested his head on his fist popped on the couch. He watched as the snow grew thicker. Why did Levi even care about Armin, wouldn't he usually let Eren ramble to himself?

Levi slowly sat up and stretched. "Maybe she does but either way, whatever happened to your friend, something happened to him and Annie has something to do with it... Oh, and Eren, if Armin was dead, he couldn't bring himself back to life... That's impossible. Unless he's a vampire... And you never know, Annie _could_ be more powerful..." Levi's tail flicked out of irritation and he changed the subject again, "Yeah, its cold outside... That's what snow does, it makes it cold. It's not that bad... I lived in it for most of my childhood."

"Th-that's not true!" Eren crossed his arms, his eyes getting raged. _What does he know about Armin?_ "Are you saying Armin is dead? You're wrong, he's alive. Why are you always against Armin all the time? You seem to really hate him." Eren watched the snow get even thicker as the anger in his mind also thickened, "I don't want to go outside, Levi...it's cold outside."

"Tch, well why do you _ALWAYS_ have to talk about Armin. He sounds _'great'_ and all, but honestly Eren... What the fuck? There's nothing you can do right now and if he's as strong as you say he is, then maybe he is alive. Either way, I don't give a fuck." He stood up as he grabbed the book from the table. "And if you don't want to go outside, then fine. I don't really care. You can miss out." Levi rolled his eyes, he was slightly irritated. His tail twitched slightly.

"Why do you even care?! You could've just listened to me talk and say nothing but no! You decide to open your damn mouth. _Why_? Is it that you're jealous?" Eren gritted his teeth, "You know what? If it wasn't for that stupid witch I wouldn't have to be putting up with you!" Eren must've been saying too much, but his anger was getting the best of him.

Levi's ears flicked at what Eren had just said. _HIM_... _Jealous_? Levi scoffed, "Why would I be jealous of some friend of yours...?" Levi felt offended. "And why the fuck do you always have to talk... _ALL THE FUCKING TIME..._ Haven't you heard of _peace_ and _quiet_? You know, it's nice to have everyone once in a while..." Then Levi paused from Eren's comment, "...and I can't help that I was cursed by the witch..." Levi muttered, his eyes down casted and his ears drooped. "And if you don't want me here then I'll just..." Levi dropped the book he was holding. He felt a familiar pain and then he shifted. He was a cat again. Levi crawled out of his clothes. _Damn it... Why did this have to happen...?_ Levi mewled and glanced over at Eren and then the door.

Eren felt a pierce of pain in his heart. He got up and opened the exit door. He turned around and left it open, "I should've kill you in the first place..!" _But why didn't I?_ _Why didn't I kill Levi?_ Was it rage talking or actually Eren? Eren jerked his head away from Levi's direction as the little cat fled. Eren walked upstairs and didn't dare to look back.

He had candles in his hand. Eren threw them into the fireplace which made lots of flames burst into action. Eren watched the old wood from the past burn, he watched everything burn. He was so frustrated, why did it have to be Levi to frustrate him? He then started to feel an ache of sympathy. _Did the neko know he was jealous? Did he even care?_ Eren huddled up by the fireplace and watched the blazing sparks.

Then, out of nowhere, Eren felt gravity leave him as he found himself flying in the air. "Wh-what the-?" His voice was cut short as he was basically thrown into the wall. Eren was then slammed into the ground with a fierce force that made him dizzy. He screamed in agony as he felt something penetrate his skin causing dark rich blood to pour out of his body. He was then tossed onto the ground, blood pooling around his body. He had blood coming out of a hole in his back and his stomach… Eren felt terrible.

†

Levi let his ears droop as he passed Eren and ran out the door. _Shit... Shit!_ Levi jumped. _Snow is a lot colder than I remembered..._ Levi shivered as he ran through the snow. He was tempted to turn around and go back... But he was still pissed_. I don't want to be around some brat... Why the fuck did I tolerate him in the first place...? _Levi thought. Somehow he had managed to make it into town. He shivered. _Damn, I need to go find some place to get warm..._ Levi flicked his tail... _And fuck... I hope I don't turn into a Neko... It will be miserable... And very fucking cold._ Levi mewled, mostly to himself as he wandered into town with a sigh.

He found himself in an alleyway, huddled into a close ball. Levi shivered as he watched people walk by. _Shit, talk about literally leaving to cool off..._ Levi watched as there were few people wondering the streets. Levi watched as a cloaked person passed him, he briefly saw the face... _Annie..._ Levi watched as she looked to be heading home... _What the fuck is she up to..?_ Levi got up and despite the cold, he started to follow her. He was nervous but curious as well. Soon, he watched as Annie made it into her home. Cautiously, Levi wander towards the house. He jumped up to a window, peering in.

What Levi saw made him wide eyed. Levi watched Annie basically torture a wax doll... It was creepy as hell and made him feel uneasy... Levi shivered from the cold... And from what he just had witnessed. Levi hesitated, then quickly ran away from the house. Why did that doll make him worry? Why did it give him a gut feeling? Levi frowned as he ran down the street, he hadn't realized it until he made it down the path, that he was headed back to Eren's mansion. He suddenly slipped and thudded into the ground. He felt a familiar pain again as he shifted. He was a Neko again. "Ah, fuck!" Levi muttered as he quickly got up, shivering. He made it to the mansion and opened the door. "Eren?" Levi called out his name. It was very quiet. "Oi… Eren!" He called out. He heard the fire going so he went to check it out.

Eren was staring blacking ahead of him as he played in his little puddle of deep dark blood from what he half coughed out. He felt a sickening twist in his stomach. Eren was beginning to shut his eyes. He regretted what he said to Levi. It was all his fault...he then heard the neko...was it real? He heard his name again. "L-Levi...!" Eren forced the words out.

"Eren... Are you okay...?" Levi slammed the door shut behind him. He was tired of being cold. He found himself worried as he heard Eren call him. He followed the sound of Eren's voice and he gasped at the sight before him. Levi quickly dashed over to Eren. He saw the blood... He knew it. _That doll I saw..._ "Tell me what happened... Wait, where's the first aid kit..?"

Eren felt weak, he lost some blood, but he was relieved to see Levi, "Upstairs, in the bathroom, last cabinet to the right…" Eren wasn't feeling too well...it was like a bad illness went inside of him and didn't leave. "Hurry..." Eren ached out the words.

Getting up quickly, and despite being naked, Levi quickly made it up the stairs. He quickly went into the bathroom and got the kit but just as he was exiting the bathroom, he went into the dresser and put on some pajama bottoms. That was all he had time for. Then, he raced downstairs to Eren. He settled down next to Eren and opened the kit. He located the source of the bleeding and immediately attended the wound. "Eren..." Levi bit his lip, "Talk to me... Tell me what's wrong... What hurts?"

"M-my back, and stomach..." Eren felt helpless and feeling a high fever. His face was paler than his usual tan body. Eren had a couple bruises from the stairs but he'd assume it'll heal. "Levi... I'm so sorry... This w-was all my fault..." Eren eyed the ground as he paused for air, "I feel so ashamed... I never wanted you to leave... I wanted you to stay...with me... Eren quietly said the last part, so it was hard to hear it, "Even when the curse breaks..."

Levi got to work on Eren's open wounds, listening to him talk. He wasn't angry anymore... He actually wanted Eren's to keep talking... That way he knew that Eren would be okay. He had to take off Eren's shirt to address Eren's wounds. He made sure to clean them as he did so. Levi stopped when he heard the last thing Eren said. He could hear him, thanks to his excellent hearing... From his cat ears. "...it's my fault too..." Levi's ears drooped as he looked down at Eren's body. "...I really was jealous of Armin..." Levi picked Eren up and carried him bridal style. He tried to be as careful as he could be. "...I appreciate that you'll let me stay here... Because I also like staying with you as well..." Levi walked into Eren's bedroom and laid him gently.

It felt nice to hear something so delicate come out of Levi. Eren smiled as his eyes squinted, they were about to shut...he felt better, though he still was weak from the loss of blood. "Thank you Levi... for coming back..." _I could've died if you didn't show up. I owe my heart to you,_

Levi watched Eren as he breathed slowly. He looked pale... And sickly. He brushed Eren's cheek with a worried expression, "Eren... Is there anything I could get you? Are you in any pain still...?" Levi was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over Eren. He didn't know why this was happening... He and Eren have been arguing a lot lately... Over him being a cat, the collar, and then about Armin... _What if this wasn't meant to be?_ Levi sighed. _But wait, didn't people argue all the time...? And we've apologized to each other... And I'm sure Eren didn't really want me to leave... Right...?_ Levi frowned as he looked at Eren. He looked uncomfortable... _Well he did loose a lot of blood. Oh..._ "Eren... Are you hungry?" Levi stroked Eren's cheek.

Eren's eyes were shut as Levi touched his cheeks...It was soothing. It made Eren think less about the times they fought, but every fight, they seem to bond more and more together... He regretted the words he said to Levi earlier… He wanted him to stay. When Levi asked if he was hungry, Eren opened his eye lids again. "Yeah..." But he didn't want to feed on Levi. _No... I've hurt him enough lately…_

Nodding, Levi knew what to do. He leaned forward and tilted his head so that his neck was wide open for Eren to bite into. "Go ahead... Bite me and have some of my blood... You'll feel better." Levi closed his eyes and waited for Eren to bite him.

Eren looked up at Levi's neck, tempted to bite on, but he was refusing, "N-no...I can't…" Eren looked away. _What if I bite down too hard?_ Levi's closeness was making Eren feel like a furnace inside. He then felt goose bumps on him. He knew that he was allowed to drink Levi's blood...but he didn't want to.

Levi grunted in annoyance, "Eren. I want you to feed... If you die, how can you keep your end of the deal?" Levi shifted, "You look sick..." Levi moved over and straddled Eren. He pulled Eren up slowly into a sitting position and shoved his head into his neck, "Now feed... I won't leave you alone until you do…"

Eren's cheeks blended into pink and he squirmed from underneath Levi. Oh...that cat had his ways to convincing Eren. He reluctantly leaned in and licked Levi's neck. As he swiped at Levi's warm skin, he became even more impatient and bit down. Drinking all blood that gave him strength. When Eren finished, he licked the leftover blood on Levi's neck and Eren didn't stop until there was nothing left but a bite mark so that it was clean. Eren laid back down and sighed in relief. He felt stronger by the minute.

Levi shivered as Eren bit into him. Oh the feeling was intense... This was the third time that he had been bitten... And it still didn't hurt... And felt comfortable. And after it was done... Levi felt light headed. He pulled back slightly, "Do you feel better...?" Levi slowly got off of Eren and wiped his neck with a wet cloth. He then, put a bandage on the open bite wound. He sighed heavily and went back to the bed. Levi climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Eren. He got under the blankets and huddled next to Eren. He nuzzled Eren's cheek.

"Yes...A lot better…" Eren smiled and nuzzled Levi back. He had a lot more strength than before. He didn't know why. But he was feeling a little bit tensed up. Maybe even anxious. He didn't know why. He body controlled itself by the moment and Eren leaned down and kissed Levi's collarbone down to his chest, then he started sucking on Levi's nipple. Lucky for Eren, vampires heal fast.

Levi felt Eren's little kisses and then suddenly he was sucking on his nipple. Levi mewled and blushed. "E-Eren... What are you doing?" Eren was giving Levi some stimulation that he hadn't had before... And it felt good... Levi brushed a hand through Eren's hair in an encouraging manner. Though he was light headed, it didn't matter. Whenever Eren would touch him like this... Levi couldn't resist hardly... He liked the way Eren would touch him, pet him... And lick him... _And..._ Levi shook his head out of those thoughts.

Eren always loved the noises Levi made, it gave Eren more energy. Eren kissed lower and lower, his tongue gliding slowly down and stopped when it came to Levi's pajama bottoms. He felt Levi's hips move up slightly. He could only fantasize of what would happen if he went even lower...but he didn't know if Levi would allow that…

Levi ended up rolling his hips up slightly as Eren's tongue went lower and lower... It was a wonderful sensation. Levi held his breath as Eren got down to his pajama bottoms... He had nothing else on thanks to his shifting from earlier. So his pajama bottoms were literally the only thing keeping Eren from seeing him totally naked... Though he had been naked in front of Eren before... Levi inhaled slowly and then swallowed. He felt conflicted... He wanted Eren to continue... Yet he was nervous... He hadn't done anything... Further than they were now... His body burned, Levi knew, he wanted... Dare he say it..? _Sex_... Levi felt his cheeks burn. He shook the thought away and pulled Eren up to him. "...N-nothing further for now... You're recovering..."

Eren felt excited at the feeling of heat. He wanted to continue, he was ready but was Levi? He would only continue if Levi wanted to. Eren's chin was raised by the neko, "Ok... Sorry..." Eren was somewhat relieved that Levi wanted to stop there, Eren forgot that he was slightly sick. He laid back down next to Levi and wrapped his arms around him. Maybe next time he would wait for Levi's signal.

"It's fine…" Levi cuddled into Eren's arms and closed his eyes. They said goodnight to each other and Levi slowly fell asleep.


	10. Heat

Heat

†

Levi awoke slowly. He was now use to waking up in the middle of the night because obviously Eren couldn't be out in daylight. Tonight seemed like a nice night, and it would have been... Had Levi's dreams not been filled with Eren... And also... Levi had a boner... It was impossible to cover but thank goodness he was facing away from Eren... He wouldn't be able to deal with the embarrassment. He felt his cheeks burn. _Fuck... I need to get away from him..._ Levi thought as he slowly and carefully tried to slip out of Eren's arms which was an impossible task. _Damn it_. Levi mentally cursed and frowned.

Peacefully dozing, Eren wrapped his arms cuddly around Levi's body. He was in his sleeping form and when Levi moved under him, he'd squirm closer to him. He nuzzled his nose in Levi's hair as he deeply dreamed about the one and only neko that he had special feelings for.

Levi felt Eren move closer to him. Eren was making this difficult for Levi... Oh so very difficult... Eren's breath tickled his neck and Levi groaned. He needed to find a way out of this... And fast... "G-good morning Eren..." Levi mumbled in a sleepy voice. He nudged Eren softly. He had an idea, "...Oi Eren, I have to use the restroom..." Levi's tail swayed as he talked, "Please let me go..."

Eren's sleep was fading away as he opened his eye. "Good morning…" Levi appeared to be talking quite fast and impatiently. He was going to ask if he was ok…but maybe he'll wait longer. "Yeah, go ahead..." Eren said drowsily and let Levi go.

Relieved that he was finally free from Eren, Levi got out of bed and quickly made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He needed to relieve himself in more ways that just taking a piss... Levi sighed nervously and pulled down his pajamas slowly. He let out a low groan as his member was finally free. Oh, how it ached for attention... For Eren's attention. Levi felt his cheeks burn at the thought. He wondered if Eren had ever done it before... Levi sat down on the toilet and snaked his hand down to his hard dick. It made his body squirm in delight as he gently touched himself, his imagination working. He wished his hand was Eren's hand... _What would it be like...?_ Levi wondered... _What would it be like to be...? Ravished by Eren..._

Eren closed his eyes again and tried to fall back asleep, he wasn't much of an early bird like Levi was. After a while Eren realize he couldn't sleep, his mind was swirling with thoughts about Levi, if he would ever be able to make Levi quiver from Eren's touches and moan under Eren's body naked. It'd be a good dream to live...and it made Eren wonder...was Levi a _virgin_?

Meanwhile, Levi's mind was now polluted with thoughts of Eren... He wished for his touches... His kisses... Bites... Everything. He wanted all of Eren... Just the thought of all the perverted things Eren could do... Sent Levi over the edge. He bit his lip as he let out a low soft moan. He was afraid if he was too loud, Eren would hear him. After cleaning himself off, he flushed the toilet, and washed his hands. Levi double checked himself before heading out into Eren's bedroom again. He acted as if nothing happened and crawled back into bed. He curled up to Eren. He nuzzled Eren's neck... And came to a shocking realization... He was still horny... _Fuck..._ Levi mentally thought... He hoped another boner wouldn't come.

Eren tried to snap himself from his thoughts when he heard a low moan come from the bathroom. Was he hearing things or did that really happen? As Levi came out of the bathroom everything seemed to be fine. Eren snuggled up to Levi, grabbing the neko's ass and pulling him closer. Eren didn't know if it would be the right time to ask...if Levi really was a virgin or not?

Levi felt Eren snake his hands to his ass. Levi gasped slightly at the touch... He liked it a lot... Levi mentally cursed himself. _Fuck... If Eren does stuff like this all day..._ Levi swallowed_. I am going to lose it... And my virginity..._ Levi felt his cheeks heat up again. Oh how he wished his cheeks would stop... So to distract himself he blurted out a random question. "H-have you ever been in a relationship before...?"

Chuckled slightly, Eren replied, "Yeah...just a couple...my last relationship was awful." Eren opens his eyes and looks down at Levi, "Levi? Are you ok? Your face is red." _Does he have a fever? _Was Eren sickness contagious because Eren wasn't sick anymore. Eren stroked Levi's face and smiled.

As he looked away from Eren, Levi wished his cheeks we're not red. "N-no I'm not sick, I'm fine..." _So Eren had been in relationships before... Well that's not a surprise..._ _Eren is attractive after all... Who wouldn't want to...? _Levi glanced up at Eren as his tail twitch. It moved forward and curled around Eren's leg, "S-sorry... I don't know why my tail does that..." He lied. Levi knew how to control his tail enough by now.

"It's ok..." Eren smiled and then kissed Levi's cheek, then leaned up and bite on Levi's ear. He pulled the ear slightly and nibbled on it softy, knowing how strong his teeth are to break something so delicate so easily. Eren's hands grasped onto Levi's hips. "Have you been in a relationship before?"

Levi burned anywhere and everywhere Eren touched him... He liked when Eren teased him. He let out a small mewl as Eren bit his ear. "...I've... Only been in one relationship... So far..." Levi answered honestly, "Ironically he's a werewolf..." Levi moved closer Eren. He wanted to cuddle... He wanted Eren to keep touching him more... And Levi wanted Eren...

"Really? How did that turn out?" Eren's hands brushed up and down Levi's back. He loved cuddling, who wouldn't? It's really nice to do. Eren's last relationship was Jean, and he was a jerk for a while, Eren didn't even know why he liked that horse face that has no face anymore. Eren slid his hands in Levi's pajamas and squeezed his ass.

"Well obviously it didn't work out because we broke up a long time ago..." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His breath hitched. He rolled his hips into Eren as he grabbed his ass. "...to be honest... I don't even know why I dated him..." Levi's ears flickered.

"If that werewolf ever treated you wrong, you know I wouldn't do the same. I'll do better than him..." Eren paused and his hands were slowly getting closer and closer to Levi's private. "Say Levi...are you a virgin?" Eren's voice sounded partially seductive with the question, it was giving Levi a little hint.

Levi looked anywhere but Eren. He bit his lip_. Why did he ask that...? Did it matter...? Would Eren think less of him...? If he was...?_ Levi frowned, "...yes. Is that a bad thing...? Levi moved his hands up Eren's chest and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck.

"You are?" Eren smiled slightly, "You didn't seem like a type of person to still be a virgin...being a virgin is difficult. You need to know the right person to give away your virginity to. A person that wouldn't leave you..." Eren leaned in and kissed Levi's lips slowly, and softly, savoring the moment. "It's ok Levi...I'll still like you no matter what…"

Levi liked how Eren sweet talked him... But did he really mean that? Levi kissed Eren back which made him feel like he had butterflies. "Really? I seem like the kind of guy... Who wouldn't be a virgin...?" _He'll like me anyway..._ The thought kept repeating in his mind. "So... I'm guessing you're not a virgin then...?" Levi's ears flickered as he looked into Eren's eyes.

"No, I'm not..." Eren thought it was a good thing he wasn't. He could someday show Levi how it's done...someday. The kiss motivated Eren to kiss again. He smooched on Levi's lips. He loved the taste...the sensation. Eren licked Levi's lips asking for permission, but the man denied it. So, Eren quickly squeezed Levi's balls in order for the neko to whimper.

Levi wasn't sure if he was ready for tongue action yet. He denied Eren because he was nervous... But then he felt Eren snake his hand down between his legs and he grabbed his balls. To say that surprised Levi was an understatement. He whimpered from the touch and moaned into the kiss as Eren's tongue found its way into his mouth. And oh... Levi didn't realize how much he wanted this... He let Eren dominate the kiss, as their tongues danced together. Levi suckled on Eren's tongue. Levi ignored his burning cheeks all the while. He felt himself becoming aroused by Eren's touch and he couldn't hide it.

Eren heard the noise he was looking for. He took the advantage and allowed his tongue to roam freely into Levi's mouth. Eren straddled onto Levi and deepened the kiss. Eren's hands stroked Levi's cheeks softly and grinded into him. The moment was enjoyable and enticing...Eren wanted more of it...more of Levi... He wanted to feel Levi.

Levi felt Eren move and shift, Eren was now on top of him, straddling him. _Damn he's such a tease..._ Levi groaned as Eren grinded into him... Levi wanted this... He couldn't help himself... "For the time I was dating my ex, he never made me feel like this before... And I..." Levi felt this familiar pain and them he shifted as he muttered, "Fuck...!" Levi frowned while in his cat form... He couldn't feel Eren's warmth above him anymore... Levi rolled onto his side and looked up at Eren. His ears drooped and now his tail wasn't long enough to wrap around Eren's leg so he had no need to move it. He hated his curse... _Why did this have to happen now of all times...?_ Levi hung his head in shame.

Eren was enjoying the moment so much, he was waiting for Levi to finish his sentence but then he transformed into a cat. _What was he going to say? Please finish I want to know! _Eren felt awkwardly turned off when Levi became a cat. He wish he could slap the witch in the face for ruining the precious moment. Eren also felt awkward to the fact that he just made out with a cat...but it didn't matter...it was Levi...he liked Levi...maybe even _love_. Eren sighed and got up. He picked Levi up while at it.

Levi didn't like how the moment was ruined... He was a disaster... _Maybe it wasn't meant to be...? What if it happens again?_ Levi didn't look up as Eren picked him up. He mewled quietly as Eren started to head somewhere. He wondered where Eren was going... Though he found himself slightly distracted by Eren's warmth. He rubbed his cheek into Eren's chest. This was no fair... He was still aroused.

Eren scratched Levi's chin. Maybe they should walk around the village? Well...Eren had to shower...he didn't feel comfortable putting a cat with him in the shower, so Eren placed Levi at the door of his bedroom. "I have to...take a shower..." Eren reluctantly closed the bathroom door, leaving Levi alone.

Levi watched as Eren closed the door... He couldn't follow... Nor get in with him... Levi's tail flicked in displeasure. He turned away from the door and headed out of the room... He wished he could control his shifting like he could control his tail... Levi found that he went down the stairs already. As he made it into the living room he jumped onto the couch and curled into a ball... He used this moment as thinking time... Mostly his thoughts were plagued by Eren...

Eren quickly stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower. He felt sad that Levi turned into a cat, Eren wished it didn't happen. _I hope Levi isn't mad...it's ok...he'll change back in no time..._ Eren washed his hair and himself and got dressed into his regular cape and new clothes. He got out of the bathroom and didn't see Levi anywhere. He goes downstairs and spots the cat. Eren sat next to the feline and pet his head, "It's ok Levi...I can wait. I don't mind that. You don't have to be ashamed..."

From downstairs, Levi heard the water running from upstairs. He assumed that Eren was taking a shower. He sighed as looked around. _Humm... Perhaps I should clean the mansion sometime soon..._ Levi was taking this time to calm down. He wasn't as upset from earlier as Eren had come down and sat next to him on the couch. He felt Eren scratch his ears... Oh that felt nice... Levi started to purr and he rubbed his head into Eren's hand. Levi got up, stretched a little, and then crawled onto Eren's lap. He rubbed his body into Eren's hand, letting Eren pet and ruffle his fur.

Eren smiled and stroked Levi's fur some more, he was still slightly down from the unexpected transform, but he decided he would let it go by. Eren thought that since Levi was going to stay with him for a while, he'd should restock the fridge with food, so Eren got up without saying a word and went outside to head to the village.

Levi was enjoying himself as Eren pet him but then suddenly Eren got up. Levi frowned and started to follow Eren but stopped as he saw Eren open the door. _Eren? What are you doing?_ Levi thought. _Where are you going?_ Levi's ears twitched. Stopped in the doorway and mewled, trying to get Eren's attention. He wanted to go with Eren... But... He was a cat... And Levi didn't want to stay at home alone... Levi sighed and reluctantly followed Eren. Though, as he fully got outside, he shivered as there was a thin layer of snow. _It's getting colder..._ He quickly caught up to Eren and mewled as he walked near Eren's feet.

"Levi! Y-You can't come! It too cold for you! I'm just going to the village to get some food okay?" Eren picked Levi up and started walking back to the mansion. He placed Levi back on the entrance of Eren's house and stared at the cat for a while. "S-stay...stay here...!"

Levi mewled as Eren picked him up. He let Eren pick him up and relaxed because he didn't want to accidently claw Eren again. But as Eren put him down Levi turned right around and faced Eren. Levi mewled as he looked up at Eren. _Well why didn't you say so, brat?_ Levi sighed_. But I want to go with you... How do you know what I like to eat? What if you give me poison or something? Knowing you, you'll get something gross..._ Levi paused, he needed to come up with a plan... Just in case as he turned into a Neko while they were in the village... Levi's ears twitched and his tail swayed as an idea came to him. _I'll use your red cloak... Or we could bring an extra one... Oh wait..._ Levi glared. _You can't understand me... _Levi rubbed against Eren's legs. _I'm coming._

"N-no...you're staying here, Levi..." Eren narrowed his eyes, _can't resist..._ Eren inhaled and sighed, "Fine..." But what if Levi became neko?Eren allowed Levi to follow. When they made it to the village Eren tried to find the closest food market, they had sandwiches and hot dogs, something Eren thought Levi may like.

Levi watched Eren hesitated but sure enough, Eren agreed to let him go. Levi felt pleased at his minor accomplishment. He followed Eren down to the Village of Sina. There were not as many people there usually would be possibly because it was cold outside now... Levi followed next to Eren's feet and as they entered the market, Levi used Eren's cloak to hide the fact that a cat was walking in. Though Levi did know that most markets around here were pet friendly... Levi mentally hit himself... _Did I just call myself a pet...?_

Eren walked into the market with close to his ankles. He didn't really know what humans really ate so he felt a little lost at what to get. So he bought some chips and apples and went to the restroom of the market to show Levi. "Is this right?" Eren took out the food from the bag.

Levi watched Eren pick up some apples and chips... _This brat clearly doesn't know what to get... Thank goodness I followed you..._ Levi followed Eren into the restroom. He was very surprised that Eren come up with a brilliant idea. Levi was proud of Eren. He nodded at the apples and swiveled his ears at the chips. He hoped Eren could understand that he was saying yes to the apples and that he didn't care too much for the chip, though they were fine... He just didn't care. Levi looked up at Eren... _Humm..._ Levi looked at the door, trying to get Eren to follow, he did which was nice. Levi led the way and he saw what he was looking for. He mewled quietly. Eren. _Tea... That's what I want... Tea..._ Levi looked from Eren to the tea.

Eren slowly understood that the chips weren't good and the apples were. Levi then started walking off somewhere else, Eren followed. The cat padded its way to an area of the market that had tea. Eren could Levi wanted some because he mewled quietly in pleading. Eren took bags of tea and then looked back down at Levi. "What else?" He whispered.

Levi swayed his tail as Eren got him some tea... _Yes. Very good... Now.._. Levi looked around and pondered. _Okay... Let's see._ Levi led Eren to the bread. He watched as Eren got a loaf_. Good, good._ Levi lead Eren, they got milk, eggs and a couple of other food items... _Now_… Levi looked up at Eren. _Am I forgetting something? _Levi tilted his head.

Eren bought all the food Levi guided him to. He carried the bags out of the market and as he walked he felt something enlarge underneath him which Levi was becoming a neko. Eren quickly covered him up with his red cape and fastened his pace back to the mansion. He grabbed Levi's hands gently. He didn't want people to see Levi naked that was for Eren's eyes only.

As they were exiting the store Levi suddenly felt himself shift into a Neko. He shivered as the cold became more pronounced. He was almost about to panic when Eren put his red cape around him. Levi felt relieved that Eren had given it to him. He pulled it as close as he could, making sure to cover all of his body. As he and Eren started to walk, Eren grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Levi was surprised by the action but didn't protest none the less. Levi huddled close to Eren as they walked. Though, by the time they got to the mansion, Levi felt like his feet might fall off... And shit, he was freezing, considering the only thing he had on the cloak. Levi was glad when he stepped inside where it was warm.

Eren closed the door of the mansion then went to the kitchen to place the bags on the countertop. He hoped Levi wasn't too cold. He was glad nobody saw Levi shift. Eren went back to Levi and pressed his hand on Levi's forehead. Good, he doesn't have a fever...Eren sniffed Levi. He smelled healthy. The cold didn't effect Levi too much. _Good_. Eren felt that he was worrying too much about the neko.

Levi was slowly starting to warm himself up. He heard Eren go into the kitchen and was heading that way Eren stopped him and placed his hand on Levi's forehead. "...you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." Levi looked up at Eren. "I'll put the food away... And" Levi glanced down at the red cape he was wearing, "Get some clothes... Thanks for letting me barrow this..." Levi snuggled into the cape for warmth, he inhaled slowly... _It smells just like Eren..._ Levi sighed into the cape.

"You're welcome..." Eren kissed Levi's cheek, "I'll put away the food, and you can get dressed." Eren watched Levi go upstairs and once he did, Eren went to the kitchen and put the food away, he even made tea while at it. When Levi was a cat form he seemed very eager about having tea, so Eren decided to make some just for Levi.

Levi let Eren put the food away. It was nice of him to do so. Levi quickly went upstairs and into the guest bedroom to get some clothes. When he got to the dresser he hesitated. He placed his hand on his cheek where Eren had kissed him... His cheek was burning... But it wasn't bad... Levi actually liked the feeling... He shook his head... Why did his thoughts always lead that way...? Levi quickly got some warmer clothes on and headed back downstairs. A familiar scent reached his nose... _Tea...!_ Levi nodded in approval as he sat on the couch

Eren heard an echo of steps. He got the tea cup and went into the living room where he scented down Levi. "I made you some tea..." Eren stuttered and wanted to slap himself for it. He hand Levi the teacup and sat down next to him. He watched Levi, and looked at every texture of his face and his body.

Levi was glad to finally have some tea. He carefully took the tea cup from Eren, knowing it was hot. "Thanks Eren..." Besides maybe a cup of milk now, tea was his favorite drink and Levi was very content with the cup of tea Eren had brought. Levi awkwardly held the cup as he brought it to his lips. He carefully sipped it as it burned his mouth and burned down his throat... It was a pleasant burning and didn't actually burn Levi. It wasn't actually causing him any pain despite the fact that it was hot enough that steam was coming from it. After a couple of sips he set his cup on the coffee table.

Eren then realized how awkwardly Levi held his cup_. ...maybe it has something to do with the curse?_ Eren assumed that to himself as he rested his head on Levi's shoulder and listened to the rustles of gusty wind. "Do you think there might be a storm?" Eren questioned as he watched the snow become heavy out the window.

Levi shrugged and looked down at Eren, sneaking a glance at his face up close. "...it may storm... If it doesn't, that will mostly mean more snow... Maybe well stuck inside for a while..." Levi said he glanced down at Eren again. Levi nuzzled his nose into Eren's hair. Technically, Levi didn't notice he had done this until his nose was buried in Eren's soft hair... He hesitated... But seeing as Eren did seem to mind, Levi continued to nuzzle Eren's hair, smelling it as he did so. Eren smelled nice... Just like his cloak... _Oh Yes..._ Levi remembered... He took a shower earlier... Levi inhaled Eren's scent more, as he leaned against Eren slightly.

A smile curved and Eren's cheeks became heated up. Eren leaned up and their noses collided. Eren nuzzled Levi's nose. He wondered if Levi ever thought of a relationship...one that will last long enough that they won't have regrets for it...something better than a werewolf.

Levi felt Eren shift enough so that their noses could touch. It was actually a comfortable moment they were having. "...oh and before I forget, I accidently left your cloak upstairs in the quest room..." Levi looked into Eren's... Beautiful Ocean eyes... They were lively despite Eren being dead... And as Levi got to know Eren better... He was finding many things to like about Eren... It was becoming very pleasant... _Nice_... To be around Eren... He liked Eren's company now that they knew each other decently. And like right now, Levi could feel Eren's breath on him, that's how close they were to each other. Levi didn't mind... Actually... Levi wanted Eren to get closer...

It was later on the night and Eren was reading a book aloud to Levi, a book about when all living creatures used to unit together, it was fictional story that Eren himself seemed interested in. As the vampire read, Levi tended to nuzzled Eren with his nose at times, and it was happening a lot lately, sort of a habit of Levi's now. Eren would sometimes hesitate to read a sentence from the book from Levi's loud purrs of pleasure.

It was the following night and Levi was curled in bed listening to Eren read aloud. Though he could hardly concentrate on the book... He was currently nuzzling into Eren side and purring like an idiot... He couldn't help it. This feeling he got... It was more like a desire. It made him feel things he hadn't felt... Made his thoughts blur. Made Levi think dirty thoughts and left him wanting to do many perverted things. Much to his annoyance, this had been happening a lot lately. Especially the perverted thoughts. He even had dreams about it. Eren was so close right now. And Levi wanted Eren to pet him, to cuddle with him. To touch him. To ravish him... Levi's ears folded back from the thought... _Fuck, why does that keep happening?_ He felt his cheeks burn.

Eren continued to read but to his irritation the purring was seeming to get louder. Eren looks down at Levi to see if he's okay, and Levi's face seemed to be rosy red, "Levi...why is your face red?" Eren wondered if Levi was hiding that he had a fever this whole time... _No...Maybe it is something else…_

Levi heard Eren stop reading. He knew he was going to get that question... He hesitated, "I-it's n-nothing..." Levi stuttered. "Just k-keep reading..." Levi tried to act natural and ignore the heat on his cheeks... He tried to ignore the fact that... He could feel himself getting hard. It caused Levi to blush and turn away from Eren. His heart raced fast. "Tch... Never mind... Just go to sleep..." Levi closed his eyes tight, trying to will his dick to calm down.

Eren continued to read. He paused as Levi shifted, turning away from him. "Levi what's the matter? You've been acting really strange lately." Eren shuts the book and faces his body to Levi. He leans over Levi's face to take a peek at the fiery pink cheeks. Levi never stuttered so hard before. He was usually a man who was confident about his words though they were very cold.

Levi fidgeted, he had to come up with an idea fast... "Don't worry..." He was doing his best not to stutter this time. "I'm just tired..." Levi lied, "And c-cold..." Levi shivered to prove his point though his cheeks were still pink... "P-perhaps you could... Keep me warm...?" Levi bit his lip... He wanted to be with Eren, all cuddled up but what if his _'issue'_ didn't go away...? What if it got out of hand...? Levi thought nervously. His worst fear was turning into a cat again...

"Are you sure? You usually don't stutter around me..." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and scooted so close that Eren's cock touched Levi's ass from behind. "I don't really want to go to bed... not right now at least... Why can't we do something together?" Eren bit Levi's ear and smiled, kissing his neck from behind.

Levi felt his body heat up more than it already was. Oh and how Eren got closer... Levi wanted it... _So bad._ His cock screamed _yes please_ while the part that prevented him, his brain said _no... I'm not ready..._ Levi stiffened as Eren moved closer. He could feel Eren's cock brush against his ass. He let out a small breathy moan as Eren bit his ear. Levi tried to concentrate. It was becoming a growing problem, both mentally and physically. Levi played stupid. "T-together...? You mean like sleeping? W-we already d-do that..." Levi resisted the urge to just turn around and say, _'fuck me'_.

"Levi...I meant something for us to do, I didn't mean that." Eren laughed, "Levi are you okay? _Levi_...?" Levi seemed to not be answering so Eren decided to straddle the neko when he felt a sudden hardness underneath him. It wasn't Eren, but Levi… "Levi..." Eren rolled his name. The Neko's cheeks were steaming pink, "Just tell me what's wrong..."

Levi couldn't hide his blush or the fact that he was hard right now... Especially since Eren was on top of him. He tried to come up with something to say but his mind when blank as Eren grinded into him. "...Ngh... Nya." Levi could only make muttering sounds. He loved how said his name. Levi was being warped into his lust... Eren was providing excellent friction and he had to stop it because he couldn't think straight. His hands grabbed Eren's hips, stopping Eren moving. "E-Eren. Stop, please." This was his last resort, "W-what if I turn into a cat? And I'm Nya-not sure if I'm r-ready." But his body was. Levi wanted it hard and rough, he didn't care if it was his first time or not... Levi shook his head, trying to get the thought out. He pushed Eren off.

Eren watched as Levi muttered and whimpered under his breathe and grinded hard into Eren. The vampire enjoyed what Levi was doing but then Levi pushed him off. "Levi...speak to me please..." Neko seemed caught up in the heat, Eren wasn't sure of what to do cause Levi was pushing him away, but yet still wanting to rub against him. "Levi, what are you trying to say? Do you want it...right _now_?"

As calmly as he could, Levi spoke slowly. "I'm s-sorry Eren, I just..." His ears twitched back and forth. None of this was helping his neglected cock. He wanted to keep going... But he wanted to wait... _But what if..._ Levi thought. _He leaves me like my ex..._ "I just..." _Want to fuck you..._ Levi's mind continued, "What I mean is I want..." _You to fuck me..._ "I..." _fuck_ "don't w-want you hate me..." _...I want you to fuck me until I can't walk..._ "Please..." _Right now, all night... Holy fucking shit I can't think about nothing else..._ Levi struggled, but he managed to roll them over so that he was on top. He leaned down and kissed Eren forehead. "I'm... I'm sorry..." Embarrassedly, Levi got up and left the room. He was just too nervous.

Throughout this whole time Eren had been in so much suspense to finally...not get an exact answer. Eren didn't even have the chance to kiss Levi back, he just watched him leave. "Levi!" Eren called out but he already heard the door shut. He felt suddenly cold, that cat was his only warmth for his body and heart. He laid in bed trying to sleep...but couldn't._ Is Levi okay? Does he like me? Does he love me?_ Eren knew that he loved Levi... _I'll go in Levi's pace, and not my own...and wait._

Levi heard Eren call him but he ignored it. He had to avoid Eren... And it was going to be harder than he thought… Besides his hard dick begging for attention, he felt almost every fiber of his being want to turn around right now and be in Eren's arms with Eren between his legs. Levi's hands went into his hair as he made it into the guest room, he ruffled his hair in a messy fashion and mentally cursed himself. Levi made his way into the bathroom and took a shower where he relieved himself. That night his dreams were flooded with Eren and sex.

†

The next morning/night, Levi awoke later than usual. He had to clean himself again and change the sheets on the bed... "Damn... Wet dreams. I'm too old for this shit…" Levi muttered. _Why is this happening?_ His body still felt heated... He was cold and alone in his bedroom.

The next morning came as Eren was dozing soundly in a dream of intercourse. Eren flutters his eyes open and he expected to see Levi cuddled next to him but… He wasn't. _Maybe I should check on Levi, to see if he was okay... _Eren forced himself up and went to Levi's room. He peeks in without knocking, "Levi? Are you doing well?"

Levi jumped slightly as Eren opened the door. He froze because he was just putting on some new boxers... The one's he had on were soiled... as well as the rest of his pajamas. "K-knock next time brat..." His ears twitched as became slightly flustered. He was calmer than last night so he was able to recover quickly and pull his boxers up. "And I'm fine..." Levi hesitated as he took a peak at Eren.

"Sorry..." It seemed that Levi recovered from last night so that was good. Eren closed the door and allowed Levi to continue getting dressed. He wondered if Levi would ever want to _do _it someday… _Would it be hard to persuade him? He is a virgin. Maybe later on in the day I'll figure it out._ Eren headed downstairs to the kitchen and got some eggs to cook. He used to cook for the humans who visited him, then Eren took them for dinner so he had some experience.

Levi quickly finished getting dressed. He made his way downstairs only to discover a familiar scent... _Eggs_. And they smelled good. Levi made his way to the dining room and sat down just as Eren was walking out with a plate of 3 eggs. Levi eyed them hungrily. "Thanks for the food." Levi was very surprised that a vampire like Eren knew how to cook. "So why exactly do you know how to cook...?" Levi tilted his head. _Why are you so purr-fect?_ Levi wanted to say…

Eren smiled and sat down at the dining table with Levi, "Well...when humans came over I would give them food... then um..." Eren hesitated, "Kill them afterwards... My mom taught me this trick." Eren sighed and watched Levi eat the nicely cooked eggs.

Levi finished his eggs, feeling pleased, "Well your mother taught you well..." Levi paused as he set his fork down. He never mentioned his mother before... Let alone anyone from his family... But Levi couldn't speak, he hadn't said anything about his personally life either... "If it doesn't bother you, may I ask about your mother and your family? Like... Where are they now...?"

Eren's body froze and his stare became blank, then relaxed. "My dad...wasn't really normal... He was kind of crazy. My parents argued a lot and before I knew it, my dad left us. One day... My mom and I were taking a stroll around a beautiful forest. In the forest, a werewolf tried to eat me but my mom pushed me out of the way and told me to run. So I ran and ran and… I went back home and never saw my mom ever again..." Eren's eyes glossy and teary. He eyed the ground in silence.

Levi frowned he could tell that Eren's past had emotionally scared him... Levi got up and made his way around the table. His body reacted faster than he could think as he sat on Eren's lap, straddling him while sitting. His arms wrapped around Eren's waist as he nuzzled Eren's cheek and then his neck. "You seem to be close to your family... Especially your mother..." Levi's embraced became tighter, "My mother never loved me, nor did my father. They abandon me and left me to die in the winter... But I was saved and taken on as an apprentice... That's how I became an assassin. It's all I'm good at... _Killing things._ So I suppose that I am a _monster_ as much as any other beast out there. I know my profession is dangerous. That's why I haven't been in relationships…"

"But...you only kill bad creatures...doesn't that make you a hero then?" Eren held onto Levi tightly, "Well...you're not dangerous to me... You're more protective and loyal..." Eren smiled slightly. "I would kill any monster in my path in order to get to you...You're my only warmth..." His body was frozen... he was dead but he felt five time more alive with Levi with him.

"I don't feel like a hero... I didn't know someone could think so highly of me..." Levi licked Eren's neck, "And that's the most _bull shit_ someone ever had said to me..." Levi pushed out of the embrace. "Don't say things like that..." _Would Eren do stuff like that for me? Kill for me? _Was he really the only thing that kept him warm? _Lies... It was all lies right? Eren didn't mean it... Did he?_

"Why? It's true Levi! Why don't you believe me?" _Does Levi thinking I'm playing a game with him? No! I am serious._ _I wanted to take care of Levi, I wanted to sleep with him...do everything with him...because I loves him... Because..._ "I love you..." Eren knew his mind spoke out, his cheeks blazed red, he knew this would lead to a bad reaction. _Would it?_ Eren pushed Levi off of him and ran outside. He was so embarrassed. _Why did he say that?_

Levi fell back in surprise and landed on his butt. He was shocked_... Did Eren just say that...? That's how serious Eren is? He... He loves... Me? What does it feel like to love...?_ Levi didn't know. _I never loved anyone before... And no one ever loved me... Until now. How could he possibly love me? Me, out of all people... _Levi got up slowly as his mind slowly started to work. _But... We're not in a relationship... How did he fall in love...?_ Levi didn't understand. He made his way to the door and peered out, looking for Eren, "Eren... Don't run I..." Levi bit his lip. He wasn't good with words, "I guess you could say that I never expected this... I'm not sure how you feel." _How did love feel? Was it the reason for his racing heart? Was he willing to risk it?_

Eren's face was blushing red. He ignored Levi as he ran faster and faster until his vision was blurred. Trees were running behind Eren and before he knew it he crashed into someone. Eren looked up to see something giant and furry. It growled and howled at the full moon, hovering over Eren its blood shot eyes glowed, and its red teeth was searching for prey. Eren was in too much shocked to run.

Levi frowned as Eren ran away from him. Levi quickly got his cloak and ran out the door to follow. He couldn't see Eren any longer... But he could see faint footprints... He also knew Eren's scent by now so he followed his instincts. Levi flinched as he saw something in the distance... A _werewolf_... And Eren... Levi's ears folded back... Werewolf... _Dog_... Neko... _Cat_... This wouldn't be pretty... "Eren you idiot! Get your ass away from it."

Eren glared at the werewolf. _Was this the werewolf Levi had been talking about? _Eren wasn't going to go down without a fight. The wolf lunged a paw at Eren but he swiftly dodged it and jumped onto the creatures' neck. The werewolf tried to shake him off but couldn't. Eren bit down on the wolf and it screeched in pain and rammed Eren onto a tree. Eren couldn't move, he was pressured onto the tree and he couldn't breathe.

Levi watched in horror as he approached the fight. He could recognize the werewolf now... As he got closer he could see that the werewolf was crushing Eren... _No_. Levi got close enough that he knew the werewolf would hear him. Levi inhaled slowly and then mewled. The reaction was instant. The werewolf immediately stopped what it was doing and turned towards Levi. It growled at Levi and Levi turned to run. He didn't get too far before he was tackled to ground. Levi's heart raced as the wolf bared its fangs in his face. "E-Erwin, you caterpillar eyebrow _freak_, it's me Levi." Levi let out a hiss. He watched as the wolf transform and shifted into a human with blonde hair.

"Levi? What happened to you? What are you doing here?" Erwin was naked.

Eren gasped for air as the werewolf ran off towards Levi. Eren growled and followed. When he turned the other corner he saw a naked blonde man on top of Levi. Eren lunged towards the blonde and pinned him on the floor, "You bitch! You think you can get away from me!?" Eren was about to bite his neck.

Levi gasped as Erwin was suddenly tackled off of him. Levi sat up and sighed heavily. He got up quickly made his way to Eren. He pulled Eren off of Erwin, "Tch... What the fuck is going on...? Eren calm down..." Levi glared at Erwin. "What the fuck Erwin...? Both of you stop trying to kill each other..."

This was awkward for Levi, "It's nice to you Levi too" Erwin chuckled, "So" Erwin pointed at Levi, "What happened?" He smirked, "It makes you much more adorable than you were... Less threating..."

Levi rolled his eyes, "Tch dumbass... Aren't you cold?"

Erwin shrugged, "No... Warm blooded, remember?"

"Oh, Yes... I forgot..."

Eren stayed silent and folded his arms stubbornly. His cheeks were still visible with red, but Eren tried to forget about that. "Levi was cursed by a witch..." Eren had to say it, they started to have a conversation about another topic and forgot about the last one.

Erwin smiled at the information that Eren gave him, "Oh? Was it Annie?" He chuckled, "Remind me to thank her..."

"Fuck you..." Levi hissed.

"Oh... Did I offend you Levi? Come here and I'll pet you... It will make you feel better..."

Levi took a small step back, "Like hell I'd let you do that..." Levi's ears folded back in disgust.

Erwin came closer to Levi and it was irritating the crap out of Eren. His heart burned with jealousy. Eren took a step in front of Levi and blocked Erwin's way, "He doesn't want to be touched by _you_." Eren spoke firmly as his oceanic eyes glowed slightly in the night.

Erwin frowned, "What's this? Levi, did you finally find a mate?"

"Yeah... You we're not good enough for me..." Levi glared, he was thankful that Eren had stepped in front of him.

"So this brat accomplished the impossible?" He looked down at Eren. "You got Levi to have sex...?"

"Erwin...!" Levi snapped.

"Am I wrong? Is the emotionless Levi still a pathetic virgin...?" He chuckled.

"Stop this..."

"So not even a younger brat could tame you..."

Levi stepped past Eren and slapped him, "This is one of the reasons why I broke up with you asshole..." Levi bit his lip. He couldn't believe it... He was in a stupid love triangle... Between a _werewolf_ and a _vampire_... _This is stupid..._ Levi thought. _It's obvious who I'm going home with..._

Eren frowned. _Erwin only wanted to have sex with Levi and that's it? He didn't even give time for Levi to even think about it. Why would he make fun of Levi because he's a virgin? That's just wrong._ "Humph." Eren glared and grabbed Levi's hand, "Let's go Levi...You don't have to deal with this mutt."

Levi was about to say something when Eren stepped up. _Why did Erwin want just sex? It could have been something more... Thank goodness I didn't stay._ Levi cringed. He squeezed Eren's hand as he pulled him back to the mansion. "...you didn't have to do that for me... But thanks anyway..." Levi looked at the ground.

"It's nothing..." Yet again it was Eren's fault that this happened... It's was always Eren making the mistakes, not knowing when it's the right time to leave. But he then remembered what his mother said to him. It echoed as if she was next to him. _'You are young. Wisdom will come with experience but until then, let me guide you...'_ sadly she couldn't guide for long but she still taught Eren a lot. They made it to the mansion and went upstairs and that was when Eren looked over at Levi. "Will you be sleeping alone again?"

Levi let Eren lead him into the mansion. He stayed quiet as Eren brought him upstairs. He squeezed Eren's hand, "I want to sleep with you..." Levi looked up at Eren. "...And fuck Erwin... He never treated me like you do..." Levi paused as he tried to find words. "He wasn't as patient... And I was in a relationship with him..." Levi down casted his eyes. "We're not... Even together and you treat me better than I deserve..."

Eren smiled at Levi. The words touched his heart. It was really nice to hear. Eren didn't know what to say… "Would you like to be in a relationship with me?" Eren led Levi into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Eren wanted to treat Levi more respectfully than a bastard like Erwin.

Levi hesitated even though he already knew his answer, "Y-yeah... If that's okay with you..." Levi's tail swayed and his ears twitched forward. He pulled on Eren's hand and leaned up at the same time. Levi stood on his toes and leaned into Eren, claiming his lips. "You're already the best boyfriend I've ever had... Literally." There was a pink hue on his cheeks.

Eren smiled and kissed Levi back, felt his soft wet lips. It was really cute that Levi had to tiptoe in order to kiss Eren. The vampire kissed Levi, then giggled and wrapped his arms around Levi's hips, bringing him closer. The moment was pure and romantic, as if they never encountered a werewolf.

Levi's tail swayed back and forth. He felt heat radiating through again... Levi ignored it. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. He nuzzled Eren's chest with his nose and them tilted his head so that his nose brushed Eren's neck, he licked Eren tenderly. Levi made a little mewl sound and hid his face in the crook of Eren's neck. He purred softly, "I was going to take a shower before I went to bed..." Levi hummed quietly.

Eren held Levi tightly. They were now known as lovers. "Go ahead, I'll wait for you." Eren kissed Levi's cheek and watched him get his clothes and head into the bathroom. Eren sat on the edge of his bed and thought about earlier. _Does Levi know what love really feels like? The goose bumps, the fast heart, the heat…_

Levi got some clean pajamas and headed into the bathroom. _Weird_... He was in a relationship now... The feeling was new... Yet familiar. Levi almost felt like they've been in a relationship for a while... But they just now confirmed it... Levi proceeded to take off his clothes and turn on the hot water. He wanted a shower. Thus, he stepped into the nice hot shower. He proceeded to clean himself. His cat side still protested to the water... But Levi ignored it. After he was done taking a shower, he stepped out and dried off. Levi got dressed and made his way into the bedroom where he saw Eren on the bed, seemingly waiting for Levi to return. "...did I keep you waiting?"

Eren heard Levi come out of the shower, "No your fine." Eren got up and got his clothes. On his way to the bathroom groped Levi's ass, then closed the bathroom door.

Levi gasped softly as Eren groped his ass. His tail swayed to the side. _Such a tease..._ Levi thought as he made his way into the bed and cuddled into the blankets. He wondered why Eren didn't just want to take a shower together. He sighed. _Oh well. That's Eren's loss... Though… I'm glad he didn't come in… _Levi waited for Eren to come out, he couldn't sleep as it was... He was too busy thinking about Eren... That's all he could think about as he waited. His thought's started to think about the things he liked about Eren. His looks. The way he talks and when he touches Levi. And before Levi knew it. He was having fantasies of Eren. Levi wondered if Eren liked to top or bottom... What positions Levi was interested in trying... Levi shook those thoughts away as he heard Eren getting out.

Eren stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Though Erwin always wanted to take away Levi's virginity, it made Eren feel like he couldn't. But Eren didn't want Levi for sex, but he wanted Levi for him, and whenever the Neko was ready, Eren would be too. Eren finished cleaning himself so he got out of the shower and tugged on his pajamas. As he got out, he saw Levi waiting for him. Eren slid into bed with Levi. He sniffed the Neko then started licking his neck as he cuddled up to Levi.

Levi felt Eren come into the bed and cuddle into him... And lick his neck. "Y-you know, that doesn't help my thoughts..." Levi said accidently out loud. He technically didn't want to say that... But while he was on the topic... "And you don't hate me for yesterday right...? You know, when I pushed you away?" Levi sighed and shifted. He turned around so that he was facing Eren. He could smell Eren's sweetness. Or at least that's what Levi thought. Soap smelled good to him. He probably shouldn't have turned around... Much to Levi's horror, the same thing as yesterday was starting to happen... He felt his body slowly getting heated up.

"Of course not... but... Why did you push me away?" Eren looked closely at Levi. Levi's cheeks seemed to be heating into a faint pink, it wasn't too noticeable. What always surprised Eren was the fact that Levi seemed to be flush a lot and stutter more than usual... He didn't exactly know why. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's body and pulled him closer, "Tell me... Levi."

"I-I... It was... Well what I mean... I just..." Levi fumbled over his words and frowned. He covered his face with his hands as his face started to turn pink. "I-it's just been happening a l-lot... I don't know why it h-happens... My body just heats up and... And I can't think straight... I even g-get boners..." Then he muttered, "All I can think about is sex... With you..." Levi's ears folded back and his tail curled between his legs.

Eren smirked at what he heard. "So what your saying is, you get heated up around me?" Eren grabbed Levi's hands and revealed his flustered face. "And are you also telling me you want to have sex?" Eren giggled devilishly and kissed Levi's lips slowly. Eren was more than honored to take Levi's virginity away.

Levi felt his heart fluttered as Eren kissed him. He felt himself heat up more than he already was... He hesitated and pulled back slightly, "I know I can't deny what you just said... But those thoughts happen... All the time... I can't control it... And I-I'm not sure if I'm ready... But..." Levi nuzzled Eren's nose with his. "I... Want it... Yet I don't... But I do... And... Fuck." Levi's cheeks were pink by now. He turned around so he wasn't facing Eren, "I think it's happening again..."

"Levi, it's ok..." Eren tried wrapping his arms around Levi, but he nudged away. _What can I do to help Levi? The best way to get rid of a boner is through sex, which I would love to do...but how can I convince Levi to agreeing? _That's when Eren's light bulb came up. Eren got up and left the room. He swiftly came back with a little bag Levi's… _Cat nip._


End file.
